Maroon Dye
by VintageHeartss
Summary: You can find romance in strange places, and deaths in even stranger. Strange places lead to strange situations that you would have never dreamed you'd be in, eventually leading to something you could have never lived without. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I'm so bored up in this castle. Isolated from society and no one within miles of this place. It's not easy being the Prince of Prussia when your people only love you from afar, that is if they love me at all. I have riches after riches, so much gold and wealth, but what is gold and wealth when you have no one to enjoy it with? All I ever do is sit up here, gazing out my window at the same grass I see everyday. It's too far down to even see any detail whatsoever. I feel like Rapunzel from up here, waiting for someone to ask me to "let down my hair," even if it is too short.

My parents are the Queen and King of Prussia. They don't really spend much time with me, or even acknowledge my existence. They're always too busy with running a kingdom and all that boring stuff. I never have fun because my parents never let me stay outside for too long because I'm albino, and they make up rumors to scare me, saying that if I stay out in the sun for too long, my skin will bubble up and I'll start to burn away. I don't believe those stories, but I do admit that they did work. Instead, I sneak out every night, running far down into the field to find a nice space, just far enough that if I close one eye and look at the castle, I can crush it between two fingers. That's how I knew I was just the right amount of far.

I'd spend a whole hour just laying out on the grass and looking up at the stars, trying to extend the night longer so that I didn't have to wake up for tutoring in the morning. If my parents knew that I was out here every night, they'd scold me for sure, and I'd end up spending two hours in the dunce chair, and I hated that chair.

I was already twelve years old, and I haven't had a real childhood. I never went to school, never played games with other children my age, I've never even had a real friend. The closest thing I had to a friend was my pet birdy. I named him Gilbird, because my name is Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt. But I don't even think anyone besides my parents know that, they all just call me Prussia, or Prince Prussia. I'd much rather be called by my real name, though. I don't want to be a prince anymore. I'm sick of being isolated from society just to have an important title to my name. I'd much rather be a beggar on the street if it meant I'd have a friend to talk to. I had everything anyone could ever want, but I didn't want any of it. I wanted to be noticed, not because I'm the Prince, but because I'm Gilbert. My parents didn't pay much attention to me to begin with, but now that my mother just had a baby, my brother Ludwig Beilschidmt, they forgot I was their son as well. Their lives revolved around that baby. I didn't like it very much. I think they loved him so much because he came out _normal_. Blonde hair, big blue eyes, and soft toned skin, just like my both my parents. And then there's me, white hair that looked silver depending on where the sun hit it, red eyes, and pale skin that turned pink much too easily. My parents didn't want the Prince of Prussia to be different. They never expected their son to be...albino. They never admitted it to me, but I overheard them talking together one night when I was on my way to the chamber pots. My mother was whispering something about what they did wrong when they had me, but I left before I could hear anymore. I didn't want to hear more.

Years had gone by, and I was now 19. My father had been dead for three years now, and the throne had been passed down to me, but I knew that was only because my brother, Ludwig was too young to take on the title of King, him being only 8 and all. I knew they'd much rather have him as the face of Prussia. My mother took the title of Queen X when I was crowned, resigning from her title as a widow, making room for a new queen. But I wasn't sure where to look for one. I didn't have to worry about a tutor anymore, and I was now allowed to go into town, but only if accompanied by a bunch of armored men on horses, and usually if it was to make a big speech, which I also had people for. I pretty much had people for anything I did, even to wipe the crumbs that fell off of my lip. I always said I wanted to have attention, but I realized with being King, maybe attention isn't so much fun after all.

I was asked to teach Ludwig fencing. He was now the Prince, but my mother still played favorites with him. I didn't want to teach Ludwig anything. I admit, I was jealous of my brother. Jealous of the love my parents showed towards him.. Jealous that he turned out normal. He was a perfect child, and even though I grew up to be handsome myself, I knew that he'd still be handsomer when he hit my age.

"Gilby can you throw this to me and I throw it back?" Ludwig's smile beamed brightly at me. He was 8, but he had the spirit of a 5 year old.

"We don't have time for that, Ludwig. I'm here to teach you how to fence." I replied. We were out in the field, the field that use to be mine. But after Ludwig was born, I had to share it, and he loved to be outside, just like I did. He pouted slightly at my response, but quickly shrugged his shoulders.

"So when do we get the swords?!" he asked, hopping up and down in pure excitement.

"We don't get the swords yet. We have to practice technique first." Again I answered with less than enthusiasm. Ludwig sighed once more, than nodded his head.

"Okay... Well, I'm ready to start punching you with the invisible sword then!" Ludwig ran up to me and slapped my stomach a few times, giggling hysterically while I stood there, unamused.

"There will be no punching in fencing. Fencing requires focus, technique and reflex. At no point do two people come in contact with ones fist. That would result in a penalty." I said. I never once looked at his face, just pushed him to the side to walk pass, but I could feel him staring at me from behind.

"Why are you so mean to me?" he said with a pout on his lips. I heard a whimper and ran a hand down my face, pulling at my skin and rolling my eyes, only to turn around and see a sad little boy with tears falling down his eyes. Ludwig loved me, I knew he did, but I just couldn't get myself to love him back. He took everything from me, my parents love, my room when he got older, my life. Had he been a little older, he would have taken my title as King. It was so hard to be nice to him, when he was mother's _favorite child_.

"I'm not being mean, I'm simply teaching you the lesson, like mother asked." I finally replied. Ludwig sniffled once more, and rubbed his eyes, extending his arms outward in my direction. My body stiffened up as he stood there, arms out, waiting for me to hug him. I stood there for just a moment, but if I hadn't hugged him, he'd run and tell mother. And mother would not be pleased. So I walked slowly towards him. I didn't extend my arms or anything, I just walked. I saw the corner of his lip twitch a little bit, as if he wanted to smile. And when I was in his arms reach, he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me in close, giggling and nuzzling his head into my stomach. I wasn't use to closeness, or hugs. I haven't gotten any at all until Ludwig was born. I tensed up at the feeling of someone so close to me, clinging onto my personal space. But, there was something warm about a hug. Something I actually quite liked. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just patted his back gently, and he pulled away. His smile wasn't as big as it was before, but still he grinned sweetly up at me, and in a way, it made me feel a bit guilty for the way I treat him.

At some time around after dinner, I sat upon my throne in deep thought. I was alone in such a huge room that extended out so far away. Just me, on my throne. The seat next to me empty. I didn't bother to light any torches or candles. I liked the way the moonlight shone through the pillars, it felt more personal for some reason. It wasn't that late yet, only around 6 or 7 at night, that's when someone arrived at my doorway, knocking softly and peeking in.

"Uh, your Majesty." he said. He was dressed in the outfit of the guards, and waited for my permission before entering fully.

"Come on in." I said rather tiredly and informal. He quickly made his way through the doorway, followed by two other guards and a person dressed in clothes not of the palace.

"Your Majesty, the queen has sent for you a new maid. Your..old one was caught disobeying the rules of the kingdom and was beheaded sir." the guard explained. I lifted my head slightly to observe the new maid. She had long dark brunette hair, and was quite skinny. Her wrists were roped together behind her back, and she looked very frightened. But her face was rather stunning, though. She was wearing tethered clothing of a faded purple peasant's dress with an apron over it. She stared at me with hopeless eyes, and i noticed the beauty mark on her face, right under the side of her lip. My eyes scrolled over her and I dismissed them.

"Yeah, very well." I said with a wave of the hand. The guards bowed and carried her away to undo the rope and have her put in the palace maid uniform before she was seen in my presence again.

"A new maid," I thought to myself, "that would be the first thing my mother's ever given me. Not that I didn't already have enough. Now she thinks I need a personal maid? What does she want her to do, breathe for me?" I placed my head in my hand. How could a king who's surrounded by so many people, feel so out of place, and so lonely?

I decided to go to bed earlier tonight. There was not much I was doing anyway. I was just on my way to my bath, a cloth wrapped around my waist, when I opened the door to find my new maid already had drawn the bath for me. When she saw me walk in, she nearly leaped out of her stool, covering her eyes tightly and uttering the words _I'm so sorry _over and over again. She was apologizing for seeing me in my _indecency,_ so they call it. I couldn't help but crack a tiny smile by the way she freaked out. She didn't know much about me, and as a King, she probably expected me to be much older, and much more strict. I was going to take advantage of this moment.

"What are you doing in the King's bathroom?! You aren't suppose to be here! I'll have you reported and sent for beheading!" It was evil of me, I was aware, but it was the most, and probably only fun I've ever had. It was the first time I've ever really _joked_ with another person, and it gave me a feeling inside me that I've never experienced before. The maid jumped up quickly from her stool.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry your Majesty! Please don't report me, I'm leaving I strongly apologize!" she said, almost running in circles as she shuffled to find a way around the door that I was blocking. I couldn't help the smile that appeared at the corner of my lip this time. She saw that I was smiling and her expression went from worry to confusion. I began to laugh. I laughed aloud for quite some time actually. It was the first time I had ever laughed out loud, I was pretty sure of it. And I couldn't stop. My face turned even redder than usual and I had to wipe a tear that escaped from my eye. The maid stared at me in horror, and I cleared my throat.

"I'm only joking. I don't care what _state_ you see me in, you're my personal maid after all. You'll most likely be dressing me, since they think I can't do anything for myself around here. Sorry to scare you, but that was pretty hilarious." I said with another snort. The maid didn't seem to think it was really funny at first, but she faked a laugh just because I was the King.

"But anyway, thanks for the bath. As you already know, I am the King of Prussia, but you can call me Gilbert, just don't do it around anyone else or you'll get in trouble. But anyway, you are?" I asked her, staring at her still shocked face.

"Uh R-Roderich.. Roderich Edelstein, your Majesty." she said with a curtsy.

"Roderich? Isn't that a male name?" I raised my eyebrows at her. "And I told you, call me Gilbert."

"I'm sorry your Maj- I-I mean, Gilbert, sir. And, yes... Roderich is a male name." she answered.

"Why do you have a male name?" I asked curiously.

"Well my mother... she thought I'd be a boy. She wanted a boy, and she named me Roderich officially before even knowing my sex. And when I came out to be a girl, she didn't want me anymore... So she sold me, and my name remained Roderich... My parents were from Austria, and I had been sold over to France. And because my accent was much different from the people of France, they'd call me Austria.. So i kind of got use to the name.. so I've never really been addressed as Roderich before, just Austria... I'm sorry, I'm talking to much, please forgive me sir..." she quickly bowed.

"Austria.. I like it. They call me Prussia around, usually with the word King in front of it though. I'm not exactly fond of it." I explained. She sort of just nodded in a formal way and formed a path for me to enter my bath. She didn't seem to want to talk to me, trying not to look at me, and I could tell she wasn't much for conversation. She seemed shy in the way she carried herself, so I just carried on to my schedule and sort of inched past her to my bath, feeling a little bit of anger coming back. Not even my maid wanted anything to do with me.

"You may go now." I dismissed her. She looked at me for a while, opening her mouth as if she wanted to say something, and her eyes looked saddened.

"I said you may go." I repeated. And quickly she nodded her head with a curtsy.

"Y-yes, Gilbert, sir."

After she left, I removed my cloth and sank into my bath, the water was a little less warm now, as I scowled. But I couldn't help but feel my lip quiver only slightly at the thought of her calling me by my real name, Gilbert.

* * *

_**Please review, it makes me happy (: TBC..**_

_**(p.s. I do not own Rapunzel, or Hetalia for that matter... or a castle, unfortunately)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The next morning as I lied messily in my bed, my hair going every which way and my arms tangled around my giant pillows, I was woken up to the smell of something quite attracting. The smell of sweet pancakes and syrup whiffed into my nose and my eyes fluttered open, squinting from the light shining through the window frame. I sat up slowly, and was greeted by not only a tray of freshly baked pancakes, but also that new maid, Austria. She was holding them up to me with less than a smile on her face. Her cheeks looked flushed with embarrassment and she did a curtsy with the hand she had free.

"Good morning, Gilbert, sir." she greeted me. She remembered my real name, and this filled me with joy, the joy I did not express to her, though.

"Good morning." I said tiredly.

"I made you some pancakes, sir. Would you like them?" she asked me hopefully. I looked at her with a bit of sarcasm in my expression.

"Yeah. That would be nice, seeing as though you made them for me and I have not eaten yet." I replied. She blushed even more.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I was just making su-"

"Relax, okay? Why are you so nervous all the time? Lighten up a bit." I said to her, sticking out a hand to retrieve the plate from her. She quickly handed it over and stood there twirling the string that hung from the apron's bow.

"I don't know, please forgive me, sir."

"And stop asking me to forgive you. You're already forgiven from now on, okay?" I took the fork off the side of the tray and started digging into the pancakes, scarfing them down quickly. She stood there and watched me for a minute, until I looked up and realized she was still there. I let out a dramatic sigh.

"You are dismissed " I said blandly, and she bowed quickly and ran out the room. I watched as she left, her small feet shuffling across the floor and long dark hair flowing behind her. She was a pretty girl, but oh so clueless and awkward. But she was very interesting to me.

It was just two more days until my mother's 35th birthday. The castle was holding a celebration ball in the Grand Ball Room. Everyone has been busy for the passed month, sending letters to people from all over, telling them to get them only the finest chef and only the finest tailor, not to mention the finest decorator, and the finest this and that. Servants and maids hustled and bustled around all over the castle, catering to my mother's wishes. I sat up in my room all day, painting a picture that I've probably painted over a thousand times throughout my years in the castle. I painted the scene outside of the window of my room. The grass with the rose bushes on the sides. Since my brother Ludwig now lived in the bedroom I once had, the scene had shifted only slightly from the way it use to be when I lived in that room. His room was right next to mine, and while I was painting in peace, a yellow bird flew towards the window and landed on its ledge.

"Hi Gilbird." I smiled brightly. Gilbird was my old friend. My only friend at that.. Everyday around this hour he would land on this window ledge, ever since I was a child. When Ludwig took over my bedroom, I cried because I thought Gilbird wouldn't find me anymore. It took him a few days, but he finally found me, and I remember the look on my face when he did, so filled with joy.

"Do you like my picture? I know, it's the same as always, but I just love the outside. I never really get to go.. And it's such a beautiful scene." I placed down my paintbrush and gently pet the top of Gilbird's head with my fingertip. I knew he liked when I did that, and I smiled gently.

"One day, we're going to go on that adventure that I told you so much about when I was a kid. I'm sorry I haven't been telling you as much stories lately, it's just that after I became king, things got a little hectic. And people have actually been needing me to take on a little more responsibilities. But don't worry, I'll always have time for you, Gilbird. Ludwig's usually the one they do anything for around here anyway." I continued to pat his head softly. The bird chirped in delight. He was much bigger now, and much more feathery.

Our moment was interrupted by a loud slam of a door and shouting.

"Gilby, Gilby! I- wow.." Ludwig had ran into my room and over to the window in which I stood when he watched poor Gilbird fly away in fear.

"Look Gilby, a birdy!" Ludwig said, pointing at it as if I didn't see.

"Yeah, way-to-go, Ludwig. You scared him away." My eyes narrowed down at him. He looked back up with a sorry look on his face.

"Oops.. I didn't mean to." he said, quickly changing the subject to what he originally came in here for. "Mother says you have to take me horseback riding in the field!" he exclaimed with excitement. I rolled my eyes in the other direction.

"Why do I have to do it?" I snarled. He looked a bit offended.

"Because, mommy said so.." he frowned at the thought of me not wanting to take him horseback riding. He always played that little _sweat and innocent _card, which, maybe he was..but not to me.

Ludwig struggled to get on the horses back, heaving up, but continuously falling backwards on his butt until it was sore. I snickered a bit each time his rear landed on the ground, then I finally decided to help him, just in case he actually did get really hurt and I'd be the one blamed. There was a storm on its way, I could tell by the cool breeze in the air, and the way the sky was gray and the sun had disappeared behind the darkened clouds.

"Perhaps we should go back in." I shouted to Ludwig over the wind that was now picking up speed.

"No, I want to ride!" he said. He was so stubborn to me. Always got what he wanted, and I had to let him or else _I'd_ of course be at fault.

"Fine, but no more than four laps around, okay?" I explained. He seemed a bit disappointed, then nodded in acceptance.

The skies had become much darker now, and the storm was kicking in. The winds were picking up speed, blowing the horses slightly off balance. We had done three laps around the field so far.

"I think it's time we head in now." I said to Ludwig. He frowned, but agreed to it with a nod of his head. We rode our horses back to their stables and Ludwig grabbed to my arm, trying not to be taken away by the wind. Suddenly, a strike of lightening hit the ground, lighting up the area in front of us. Ludwig screamed an hid behind me, and I was taken aback as well, not sure if I should keep going forward or not, when another strike hit even closer, this time behind us. That's when I grabbed Ludwig's arm and ran. He shuffled as quickly as he could close behind me. We were nearing the castle when Ludwig's grasp on my arm lightened and the wind had blown him back a few feet. He clung quickly to the ground, crying out for help.

"Ludwig!" I called out, running back towards him, when suddenly another strike of lightening hit. Ludwig was rolling over to his side when the lighting struck down directly in front of his stomach. I wasn't sure if it hit him until I heard him scream out a cry of pain. He lied on the ground, still, and I stopped in panic, my eyes opened wide. Quickly I ran towards him and knelt down next to him. The front of his shirt had been burnt down in a horizontal line, leaving a gash and open wound exposed on is body, blood pooling into the grass. My heart was beating in pure panic, each beat faster within every second. I didn't know what to do, whether I should move him or call for help. But once another strike of lightening hit not far from the last, I immediately picked him up from off the ground and carried him the castle, running with all my might.

It was now raining heavily, and when I reached the castle, I was already soaked, and so was my brother. I was nervous, oh so nervous to show this to my mother, but I had no choice. I slowly walked up the stairs, the guards all watched me with wide eyes, carrying my little brother bridal style, his front soaked in blood and rain.

"Your Majesty..." one of them attempted to say, but I hushed him in the process with a single glance. I didn't exactly like my brother, but I was praying in my head so very hard that he was not dead.

When I reached my mother's bedroom, I stood there in the doorway until she felt my presence behind her, to afraid to make a sound. She turned to me quickly, and when her eyes moved down to my little brother in my hands, she stood up faster than I've ever seen her move. Her lip quivered as she approached me and placed a hand on Ludwig's forehead.

"No..." she exhaled. "No... No this didn't- this isn't real... No... No..." Tears fell from her eyes and she sunk to the ground, but it wasn't long before she looked back up at me, her face full of desperate rage.

"YOU! You did this to my son! I told you to keep an eye on him and protect him! You have FAILED me... Go, now! Get out of my presence!" she demanded, shooing her hand violently in my direction then crying some more.

"But, mother... I-" I began to explain.

"NO! I don't want to hear a WORD from you! You had the responsibility to watch him and you couldn't even do THAT! ... Why... why did I have to have a son like you...? You were jealous! You were jealous of your brother, you always have been. Jealous that he was normal and you're not! ..." she shunned me. She hid her face behind her hands and cried miserably I didn't know how to react. I just stood there in the door frame, backing up slowly. My mind was empty, almost as empty as my expression. I didn't cry. I don't think I felt anything. Eventually the guards came running in, nearly pushing me to get to my mother.

"M'Lady what is it?" one of the head guards asked in panic. He turned to see me holding the young prince in my hands and the look on his face was of utter horror.

"Quickly, send in the nurse, now!" he screamed to no guard in particular, and one of them ran out immediately obeying orders. He turned to me.

"What happened here?!" he demanded. I opened my mouth but nothing came out the first time.

"I-I took him horseback riding, a-and it started- there was a storm, and the lightening... I was trying to get him back inside, but he fell, and it hit him-" I explained best I could through my nervous panic. Suddenly the nurse came running in, followed by two other nurses holding supplies.

"Make room, lay him on the bed please, your Highness." the nurse asked me anxiously I did as she asked, laying him on my mother's bed as she sat on the floor sulking. Everyone backed out the way as she examined my brother, removing the blood stained clothing from his body and washing the area clean, revealing a long, horizontal gash running down his body from just an inch above his right nipple, down to the top corner of his navel. I cringed slightly, but while everyone's attention was on Ludwig, I managed to slip out the doorway, jogging away from the scene in guilt and embarrassment.

I ran outside, back into the storm that had let up only slightly, but it was still raining rather hard. I ran far out into the field, so far that if you turned around and closed one eye, the castle would be too small to crush with your fingers. But I didn't turn around anyway. I ran and ran, and I just kept going. I knew that at some point there was a fence around this field, and that I'd have to come back to the castle, but at that point, I didn't care. I just kept running. The rain blind my vision a bit, but I didn't care. I stumbled over a few rocks and the grass began getting taller the further I ran.

I don't know how long I had been running, but eventually I had to walk, catching my breath and then collapsing to the ground. It was strange, I didn't seem to hit a fence. I hadn't even thought about the field being this big, because I knew it wasn't. I was running much too long for this to still be the field. The side of my face hit something muddier than grass when I dropped to the ground. I lied there, rain and tears dripping from my face, and right before I drifted, I heard a voice. It was soft but worried. I felt someone touch me, and a slight shaking motion, but I had already drifted right after I heard the word, _Gilbert_.

* * *

_**Review if possible, please (: TBC.. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I can't remember how long I had been out, but it happened to be extremely dark when I woke. I tried to remember why I was here in the first place and not laying in my bed inside the castle, but reality hit me quickly soon after. I had ran away, from the castle, from my mother.. from my guilt. If my brother was dead, it was my responsibility, and I would be blamed for it. My mother had already blamed it on me, spitting my name, causing me great shame. My side hurt as I sat up, my royal clothing all muddy and disgusting, including the side of my face that was lying in the mud.

I rubbed my neck as I sat up straight, opening my eyes more, until I noticed that I was not alone. Sat next to me, only a foot away, was Austria. She was twirling her hair staring at me so I stared back. Eventually she popped out of her daze and inched a bit closer to me. We were underneath a stand that created a small roof over out heads. She must have dragged me here to keep us out of the rain. She looked at me worriedly.

"Gilbert, sir. Are you alright?" she asked quickly. I smeared some dirt off my face with a hand.

"Just peachy." I said, my hand now reaching towards the back of my neck to rub the small kink. "...how did you find me anyway? Were you _following_ me?" Her face flushed in embarrassment as she shook her head violently.

"Oh no, no sir! I was just, I was outside when everything happened... When the lightning struck Ludwig and you ran back to save him, I seen it all." she explained.

"Good, could you explain that to my mother?" I said sarcastically. "What were you doing outside anyway? Did someone give you permission to be in our field?" She fiddled with her dress nervously as I awaited an answer.

"Uh, oh... Well, no... I'm sorry Gilbert, sir! I just saw those beautiful roses outside...and I couldn't help myself... I know I could have, I'm so sorry! And then you came outside and I couldn't sneak back in because I didn't want to get caught..." she breathed heavily as she explained, waiting for me to attack her with punishments.

"Wow, you're brave. Nice." I responded. She held her breathe for a moment, not expecting my response. Her mouth opened slightly and her cheeks were even redder now, I could see them perfectly in the moonlight. She let out her breathe in confusion, yet much relief.

"Thank you, sire." she said to me with a sort of smirk on her face. That was a new one, she never called me _sire_ before. I didn't have the motivation to smile, though. I was still feeling a bit empty-hearted from the piercing words of my mother's rage.

"If you'd like, I would be honored to take you back to the castle, sir." Austria offered, leaning into me as she spoke, my focus down at the ground between my legs.

"No... I can't go back.. Neither do I want to." I said. The look on her face was one of both shock and worry.

"But sir, you must... What are you going to do out here? You will starve to death... And the kingdom..-"

"-Will be just fine without me." I continued her sentence. "I can't go back, they will shun me for running away, abandoning my people. They won't respect me, they don't already." I explained. Austria's eyes looked slightly saddened now.

"They do respect you, Gilbert, sir." she said.

"No they don't! They only care for me because they have to, or else they suffer punishment. They only care for me because their own lives depend on it... I am tired of living life as an unhappy king in a foolish castle, surrounded by people who are afraid of me, think I'm some kind of demon because I am different from everyone else in the kingdom, and a family who wouldn't mind me dead." I shouted. I could feel a lump forming in my throat as I spoke, but I didn't want to cry, so I just buried my face into my hands, staying in that position for a while. I could tell Austria wanted to do something, I kept hearing her shifting closer to me and breathing in as if she wanted to say something. I lifted my head slowly and looked at her face that was now not too far away from mine.

"Besides... if I did return with _you_, they'd have you beheaded for running away from the castle without word." I added. I could hear her gulp nervously and she looked down, but I don't think she was looking at the ground, her eyes were much farther, she must have been thinking.

"I'll help you." she suddenly said. I looked back into her eyes when they met mine.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll take you to my old village... You can stay with me there, if you want, sir... I have plenty of room. Well, I live in a small house with a little girl who became my sister when I was sold to the family.. But, the family is no longer with us.. Our home got raided my the Prussian Soldier's one day.. They killed my mother and father... They were the only ones who ever cared for me. I've been sold to many families before, as their slave.. Some would beat me, others would make me work from sun-down to sun-rise without food or rest. When I was sold to a single man, they would take advantage of me... Those were the worse times of my life... I was sold so much because the people of the village could usually only afford to have a maid for so long. And when the Prussian Soldier's invaded my house once more, they took me to the castle.. as your permanent maid." she said to me, blushing when she realized how I was just staring at her deeply as she spoke, an expression of sorrow across my face.

"I apologize.. I didn't mean to talk so much..." she added quickly. I continued to stare at her, and she stared back.

"I'm..so sorry.." I said out of guilt. She quickly bounced up shaking her head.

"Oh no, no, no! You don't need to be sorry, Gilbert, sir.. It isn't your fault at all!" she said anxiously.

"No, I'm sorry that happened to you... It must have been horrible... Please forgive me for the invasion of your house, it was not my idea to do so.." I said slowly.

"No, please. I knew it wasn't you're idea when I first met you." she said. My head cocked slightly to the side in question.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, even though you tricked me into thinking you were going to have me beheaded, I could tell that you weren't a bad guy. You have a sweetness to your expression, and when I first laid eyes on you, I saw passed the outside. I could tell that you were troubled, and not just the kind of troubles a king may have to deal with, but personal troubles... Please don't take offence to this, but.. You reminded me of, myself..." she said, quickly looking away from my eyes after. At that moment, I actually smiled. It was more of a pained smile, but I was able to do it. Finally, someone had recognized me from the inside, and that made me quite happy.

"Thank you." I said seriously, looking deeply at her. She was blushing again, then smiled slightly at me.

"You're welcome."

"Now about moving to your village.." I started to say.

"Oh yes, do come with me, good sir. You may stay in my house. But I must warn you, the village is not so fond of the Prussian Kingdom.. They were once ready to go at war with us. They invade our property, kill our families, and take our only food at random times, just because they are of higher-class. They spit at us and call us _filthy peasants _and yet they make us kiss their feet when in their presence.. They hate you most of all, just because you are the _King_ of Prussia." she explained. My eyes widened a bit at her story, and I felt my heart sink a little.

"I'm sorry.. I do not take part in these raids.. They must do them privately without my permission, because they know I wouldn't agree to it... I can't go to the village... They'd kill me once they saw me without my guards.." I said with a hint of sadness.

"I know you wouldn't... And trust me, sir Gilbert, I will provide you with the upper-most protection. You will be just fine once under my roof. We just have to sneak you into town.." she explained.

"How are we going to do that..? They'll recognize me for sure! I'm not hard to spot." I said almost angry.

"Trust me on this, please, Gilbert, sir." she said calmly and softly. "I will keep you safe and unnoticed. Besides, it is night time, not many people are roaming the streets at this hour. We should be able to sneak you in without much problem... as long as we go through the back way, _where the guards don't roam_." she said, looking hopefully at me. I had just noticed that her eyes were a pale purple, and quite beautiful under the moonlight. I hesitated to answer, staring into her eyes for a few more moments.

"Why? Why are you doing this for me..? I am the _ruler_ of the horrible Prussian Kingdom. And you were my_ maid_... What have I ever done for you..?" I asked, sincerity over-powered the confusion written on my face, and she just smiled.

"You cared for me... I could see it in your eyes, each time they met. Even when you acted like you didn't, I knew you weren't evil." she said with seriousness in her expression. It was my turn to blush a little.

"I'm trusting you." I said firmly. She smiled.

"Thank you. Now, let's start by taking off that outfit that's screaming_ I am the King of Prussia_." she said. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing what use to be white, blue, and black attire that represented the colors of the Prussian Kingdom, now all wet and covered in mud, and on top of that, it was the outfit of the king. I began to strip out of my clothes, shivering when I stood there half naked in my undergarment. Austria took off her cloak and wrapped it around my body, asking for me to fasten it together as I put the hood over my head.

"There, now no one will recognize you in the dark." she said with an uneasy smile. "Shall we go now, Gilbert, sir?"

"Alright.. Let's go." I said with a sprinkle of fear of what would be to come for me in this village. I was leaving my castle life. It was kind of like I was living my dream. I was free from the thick walls of that horrible castle, and now all I had to do was blend in. And that was my biggest fear.

* * *

_**Review if possible please, it helps a lot. (: TBC...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It was a long, windy walk. And about two hours later, the entrance to the village was now clearly in our sight. I continued to follow closely next to Austria as she led the way, heading away from the entrance. I began to walk a little slower, slightly confused on just where we were going now.

"The entrance is that way, am I right?" I asked her, leaning down by her face as we walked.

"Indeed. But remember we are going the back way, _where the guards don't roam_." she said, keeping her focus in front of her. I nodded, remembering those words now after two long, tiresome hours of non-stop usage of my legs. As a king, I wasn't use to all this physical activity, but I guess I was able to carry on from all those times I snuck out into the field, running far through the grass.

It was about another ten minutes or so before we made it to what she claimed to be the back part of the village. To me it just looked like a whole bunch of trees, or a forest, if you will.

"What are we doing back here? I thought we were going to the village." I questioned. Austria seemed a bit annoyed at my question, but quickly she smiled and looked at me.

"We have arrived at, _Where the Guards Don't Roam_." she presented the trees with a movement of her hand. I stood there with confusion on my face for a minute.

"So, it's a forest?" I asked. She sighed quietly.

"We have to go through the forest in order to make it to the back of the village. This forest is called _Where the Guards Don't Roam_. It was named by the villagers who had to sneak in certain members of their families or friends, because guards don't go through this forest. You would never find one here." she explained a bit slowly.

"Oh.. So, why don't the guards roam in this forest?" I asked curiously. I saw her stiffen up a little, clearing her throat and looking away as if she had something to hide.

"Um, well.. This forest is kind of, off limits. To be honest, not even the villagers dare to go through it with their families because of the dangers that lie within it..." she said, playing with the end of her dress nervously. I gave her a concerned look and leaned in closer.

"Dangers..? What do you mean, what kind of dangers?" I asked forcefully.

"Well.. People have disappeared sneaking through this forest.. If four go in, it's almost certain that only one will come out, if that much. People use to think they were just myths, until they had people who lived to tell the tale. They say that there's a beast in that woods. He was human, a boy who had a mental disorder who would always tell everyone how he would be able to grow wings and fly one day. His parents thought he was insane, and they abandoned him, all alone. He was devastated but he was more angry if anything. He wanted to prove to everyone that he could do it, so he went to The Three Eyed Woman's house. She was a very old lady, she avoided society, but occasionally, she would run out of things to eat or _mixtures_ so she had to go back into the village to buy ingredients. She kept a bandanna around her head to cover up her third eye, to avoid being stared at. But that didn't help much, because her clothes were ragged, more ragged than an ordinary peasant's, and her stench was foul. Her teeth rotten and her hair a dirty gray." she continued My focus remained sharp, and I could feel myself tensing up as the story continued.

"One day when she was in the village, she met a little boy. She didn't talk to anyone whenever she was around, people usually tried their best to avoid going anywhere near her, but this little boy ran up to her and tugged at the end of her tethered dress. _You're spooky_, he said to her. Of course she avoided this. It was when he asked her for a potion, that she turned around, almost evilly. She stared down at the boy, smiling a bit and showing her yellow teeth. _Why do you want a potion, sweet child? _she said with a grin. He told her it was to make him fly, and she smiled even more. _Come to my place, follow me, I'll make you fly_, she offered with a creepy glare. And that's exactly what he did, so happily at that. But the boy didn't realize what was about to happen. When they arrived at her place, she made him a potion. And after a nap, the boy began to grow. He grew so big, and giant black wings spread out of his body. He was happy, but as the time went by, he started to feel the change; he was becoming evil. His skin paled, turning a bit purplish-gray, and his teeth sharpened. This was not the way he planned it to be, but the old woman laughed. She had finally made a beast, and he became her pet for a while, until one day the beast became too evil, and he ate the old woman, biting off her head first, then devouring the rest. They say he's still in this forest, angry at his new form and the woman for making him this way. Now whenever people go through this forest, it is rarely known of all of them coming back out." she finished, watching my eyes closely and wishing that I hadn't asked because she knew it would make it harder on me to agree to go the through now. And if that is what she was thinking, she was right.

"So..you're telling me, you want to go through a forest that contains a blood-thirsty beast who wants to eat us, to get to the village, when there's a front entrance somewhere else..?" I asked with a twitch.

"Yes, we can't go through the front or you will be caught instantly. We are risking our lives both ways. I would be beheaded if I was seen with the King of Prussia, and you would be killed because you _are_ the King of Prussia. This way is actually much safer, because there is still a chance of us coming out alive." she explained.

"Yeah, a very slim chance!" I quivered slightly in my spot. She moved in closer to me and touched my arm softly.

"Gilbert, sir, trust me. As long as we keep close and quiet, I'm sure we can make it out safely." she reassured me. I stood there for a moment, shaken with fear but feeling a bit of comfort from the warmth of her hand pressed against my arm. I thought about it hard, looking into the dark and eerie forest, then finally, I nodded my head.

"Well, we made it this far.. I guess it's worth a shot..." I said, doubtfully.

"That's the spirit!" she smiled up at me and gave my arm a soft squeeze before letting it go.

It felt like we were walking for hours, mainly because with every second that went by, my fear raised higher, and the more I wanted to get out of the forest. I stayed close behind her, my chest brushing up against her back at times when she slowed down. I'm sure she heard me breathing, and my heart beating out of control.

We were far into the forest now, and thankfully there was still no sight of the beast. But now was not the time to relax and feel safe. Suddenly I was being pulled down behind a large rock by Austria. She held onto my shoulder to keep me down securely, she was quite strong I had to admit, and she told me to be quiet with her eyes. My heart was beating even louder now and if anymore fear had filled me after that, I probably would have had a heart-attack.

"W-w-what is it?" I asked quiet but anxiously. She shushed me with her eyes again, I guess I was still being too loud. Quickly, she ducked down closer to me, getting right in my face until her lips grazed the side of my cheek.

"I hear footsteps.." she said in barely a whisper. I listened for them too, but I couldn't hear anything over the sound of my heart popping out my chest.

"Are you sure it wasn't just me?" I asked even quieter. She shook her head and crept up to peek over the rock again. This time, her body jumped slightly and she hid quickly back behind the rock and slid in even closer to me, if that was possible. Her lip quivered violently as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I-I...I, see it..." she said, almost too breathy for me to hear. I closed my eyes, breathing in and out, trying to even out my anxiety, but it was too impossible at that moment.

"W-what are we..going to d-do?" I was sweating now. I didn't want to die, not when I had just finally escaped the castle. I wanted to finally be able to have a real _life_. I looked around everywhere for an answer, when suddenly I had an idea.

"Hey, you see those large rocks over there?" I pointed at them and Austria turned and nodded.

"We can make our way behind each one quickly, but we have to keep quiet." I said with only a single percent of relief. She nodded again.

"You're brilliant!" she said, grabbing my hand to ready us to run out.

I could see the beast clearly now. Oh my, was it huge, and just as Austria described it, black wings, and grayish-purple skin. It still looked almost like a human, just altered and deformed. We quickly dashed behind the other large rock that wasn't too far away from the one which we hid. Both of us tried to keep our breathes even, and our shadows as one. We made it flawlessly behind many rocks, causing not one stutter from the beast, until we were almost to the back entrance of the village.

I had tripped over a tree root that had been sticking out of the ground. It was too dark for me to see it, and my eyes weren't that good at night. Austria was behind the rock before she noticed I hadn't grabbed onto her yet. Her head quickly dashed in the direction of the loud noise I made when I hit the ground, and she covered her mouth as if she was the one who yelled. It was in an instant that the beast had been disturbed by my loudness, and it didn't take long to see who had caused it's disturbance. It looked at me, large green cat-like eyes that lit up in the night. It charged at me, spreading its long wings and screeching like a banshee. I scrambled to get up until I felt a forceful tug on my arm that was pulling me in its direction. Austria had grabbed me and I stumbled to my feet to run myself along with her. We ran quickly, dodging the bird-like beast as it swooped down at us, charging into a rock. We kept running faster for the sake of our lives, this time I didn't care about how out of breath I was, I just kept going, like I did when i was running away from the castle earlier.

The beast let out another foul screech that hurt our ears, but we ignored the pain and kept running, dodging branches. It was right on our tails, and we were approaching a giant rock, much bigger than the ones we hid behind. I kept running as did Austria, getting closer to the rock, and I could feel her looking at me. I turned to meet her eyes quickly, and just like that, I read her mind.

The giant beast began to charge at us again, and with the large boulder right ahead of us, it was time to act quickly.

"Now!" Austria screamed, and with that we split up, her going the opposite direction of the boulder than me, and the beast still going full-speed ahead at the boulder, smashing it's head into it roughly. It collapsed to the ground, making the entire forest shake underneath it, and I was off balance for a moment. Austria and I didn't hesitate to meet each other around the boulder, giving each other the same _unbelievable success _expression. She ran at me with opened arms, like how Ludwig did to me, and she hugged my tightly. I wrapped my arms back around her and we stood in that formation for a moment.

But we didn't have much time before we heard a loud moan coming from behind us. Quickly, we broke off the embrace and ran the rest of the way until we finally reached the back way to the village, and I let out a giant sigh of relief.

* * *

_**Please please review, it keeps me motivated to write more... I can see you reading..lol and it's nice to just tell me what you think once in a while.. I so sad when I write a new chapter and no one reviews because I work so hard on my stories :( (sniffles dramatically) so if you're physically able, it would be to my highest delight if you dropped a little review in that box for me. I freakout with excitement when you do lol... (: TBC... **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"We made it!" The Austrian girl next to me smiled brightly. I was still a bit shaken up, but I managed a sincere smile back to her. We continued to keep our voices down, though, because despite making it to the village, it was still night time and dangerous to be heard walking around at this hour without raising suspicions. We crept our way around the dark dirt roads and in front of houses, ducking down by store windows and tip-toeing pass doors. We were doing good so far, until Austria placed a firm hand against my stomach, stopping me suddenly. I felt a breath of air form out of my mouth, kind of like a silent cough, then I stopped in my tracks watching Austria's expression as it went from caution to shock.

"Quick, behind these barrels!" she whispered, dragging me along with her until our bodies were bent down behind the large wine containers. She peeked over the edge of them, and I got a sense of deja-vu.

"Is, someone out there?" I asked, a little worriedly.

"There's a guard..." she answered me with slight question in her voice. "What is he doing here..? Guards aren't around this area at night. They usually guard the entrance at this hour."

I stiffened up tightly at the word guard. It was almost as scary as the beast we encountered in the forest. What if he caught us, and found out I was the king? Surely he'd recognize me.. There's no way he couldn't, after all, he works for the palace. And who doesn't recognize their albino king when they see him..? This was not good. I started to breathe heavily but remained quiet, peeking over the edge of the barrels with Austria. The guard was standing not too far away from us across the road. There was something strangely indifferent about his state, though, but I couldn't exactly put my finger on it at the moment. Maybe it was the way he kind of had a back and forth sway when he stood, knocking him the slightest off balance as the wind blew. He was young, blonde and in shape. He wore an outfit of armor to represent his Knightly title. I may even have recognized him as Sir Francis, one of my _not so trusty _knight's. I didn't very much like him simply because he never seemed to stay on task. A knight is suppose to bow to their king. Instead, he would wink at me, then kiss my hand, softly. He's gotten in countless trouble for his actions, but I don't think he ever learns.

As I was observing him, I guess I leaned in a little too close to the barrel in front of me, because I ended up titling it a little bit, unaware that there was fragile pot in front of it, and causing it to tip the pot, the pieces shattering and making an awfully loud noise as it broke. I scrunched down behind the barrels and covered my ears, as if that was going to stop anyone else from hearing it. I dared to peek an eye open at Austria, who's face was pure red filled with either the expression _why are you so stupid _or _we're dead_.

The noise had obviously caught the guard's attention, causing him to look over at the shattered pot a few feet away from him. He walked over to it, nearly in a stumble. His feet seemed to have trouble walking in a straight line.

"Wh-who goes there?" he slurred loudly, taking out his weapon after failing the first time. He approached us, and before he could look behind the barrels Austria had popped up behind it and smiled nervously into the guards face. He was taken aback, stumbling backwards for a second until regaining his balance.

"You, peasant. What are you doing..out at this time of..hour?" he slurred. He had a hard time getting his words out correctly. The man was drunk out of his mind. Why had he been drinking on the job? Does he not know that it is strictly forbidden to consume any type of wine or intoxication while doing the King's duties? He could get punished for such an act. But, then again, it was Francis we were talking about, still I continued to hide silently behind the barrels as Austria continued to talk.

"Oh, excuse me, do forgive me, sir! I was just..praying. I pray sometimes in that specific corner, I don't know why, I guess I've just gotten use to it, and I lost track of time! Please forgive me, sir. I'll just be on my way back to my house if you don't mind-" she lied.

"-Do you know..you are not allowed to be on..on the roads now woman.." he said, leaning in closer to her until even I could smell the wine on his breath, or maybe it was just from these barrels. I felt her bump back into the one I was behind, as if trying to walk away from the drunken guard. I peered up just enough to see the back of Austria, one hand clutching the barrel and the other raised to restrict Sir Francis from coming any closer, but it didn't work much. He started feeling up her body and sniffing her neck, a perverted grin on his face.

"You are so beautiful, for a poor peasant girl. Your eyes, they sparkle so beautifully in this..moonlight." he planted a kiss on her neck, and I could see her grasp on the barrel tighten. "Why such a pretty girl as yourself traveling alone at night? Asking to be snatched up by a man?" he grinned even more.

"Unhand me...!" she squirmed, pushing him away and making him fall backwards until he tripped on his own feet and landed on his butt. He laughed while he was down.

"Oh, such a feisty one I see." he winked once more, picking himself back off the ground and walking towards her again. The whole thing angered me for some reason. I couldn't bare to see it continue on much longer. When he began running a hand up her leg, trying to reach under her dress, that is when I had enough. I didn't care if I would be caught, I jumped up from behind the barrel and socked the man right in his jaw. I felt adrenaline rushing through me as I stood there looking at his limp body lying on the ground, my expression was one of pure anger, and my face was a dark red. He was only knocked out for a second before he opened his eyes again to see my tall figure hovering over him. And to my surprise he smiled at me. I still had my hood on, and my cloak button up, casting a shadow over my face, leaving my identity unknown to him.

"Ohonhon, and who do we have..here..?" he seemed more dazed than before, and I was almost positive he was seeing at least five of me right now. I kicked him.

"How dare you treat a woman in such a repulsive manner. Have you no shame?" I spat. He laughed some more, trying to get back on his feet after failing three times.

"I'm sorry, is this your _girlfriend_ or something? I thought she was alone. You got yourself a pretty girl right there. I'd treat her right, if you know what I mean." he smiled, attempting to nudge me, but I punched him in the face again. This time he caught himself before falling to the ground again.

"You disgust me." I grabbed the front of his collar although it was a bit hard with the armor underneath it, pulling him up to my face. I looked at his lips instead of his eyes because if he saw the unusual color, he'd know it was me. He put his hands up in a surrendering matter.

"Hey look, I was just helping you out man.." he said with that same stupid look on his face. I was not amused.

"I could have you executed for violating the rules of the kingdom by being intoxicated on the job, attempting rape, and even for not doing your duty. Aren't you suppose to be guarding the entrance of village?" I demanded. He stared at my mouth for longer than I intended, then a different look crossed is face.

"What do you know about _our_ rules? You're nothing but a filthy peasant." his eyebrows creased at this first sign of his seriousness. My grip on him loosened and I hung my head a bit lower, just to make sure my face stayed hidden.

"I-I don't. I just figured, since you are a guard-" I began to say.

"You sound so familiar.." Sir Francis interrupted. I stiffened a little more, backing up casually just a little.

"What do you mean..?" I asked more quietly now, and I could feel Austria tensing up as well.

"Your voice. I've heard it somewhere... ah man, why can't I think straight right now... I know that voice.." he said, placing his fingers on his temples as if to gain memory faster. Then it came to me; Maybe he won't remember this night when he wakes up hungover the next day. At this point I was tired, and just wanted to rest without another moment of delay.

"Maybe that's because, I am the King of Prussia." I said softly, making sure no one who might have been listening had heard me. Sir Francis stared at me for a while, then burst out into sing-song laughter, slapping his knee in the process.

"W-Whaa haha.. That's funny. You're lucky I'm drunk, or else I would have took you in for attempting to impersonate the king and get him in trouble. You could never-" his laughter suddenly stopped once I pulled my hood away from my face, revealing my silver-white hair and dark red eyes. I was glaring at him, but his eyes widened in complete shock and disbelief.

"Wha- n-what... There's no way... King..Prussia...? Wha- You're... what are you... Your Majesty.." he knelt down on one knee to re-greet me with a little more respect this time, stumbling to keep balance.

"Get up." I demanded him, and he did so quickly, shaking his head form dizziness.

"Your Honor, may I ask you what you're doing here..?" he asked anyway.

"No, you may not. What I have to do is none of your concern. You may leave now and go guard the entrance as your duty tells you to, and you may tell no one about my whereabouts, or else I'll have you stripped of your duties and beheaded on spot. Are we understood?" I said, without a flicker of weakness. He nodded his head to the point where he forgot why he was still nodding.

"Yes, your Majesty. Of course..." he responded.

"Good. Now go. And you had best remember what I just said to you. Your life depends on it." My eyes were cold and he bowed once more, stumbling away from the scene.

"Oh, and Francis." I called out before he had left completely. He turned around.

"Yes, your Highness?" he said.

"You own this woman an apology."

"Oh, yes, I am terribly sorry, Miss, please forgive my indecency." he said to Austria.

"You are forgiven." she replied. He thanked her and left.

Finally we had reached the front door of Austria's home. She opened it carefully. There was a few candles lit up around the walls and the walls were made up of wood, unlike the bricks of my castle. It smelled of dirt and grass, but I didn't quite mind it as much. And it was so small, not much stuff inside of it. Almost empty, and whatever was left in there had been on the ground or flipped over. I'd never stepped foot in a home such as this one before, a peasants home. It made me wonder what life would have been like for me if I had been born a peasant.

Austria walked deeper into her home, there was a bit of worry in her eyes as she looked around. She began to call out a name.

"Elizabeta..? Elizabeta...?" she called over and over again. The pace she moved around the house quickened after about three calls. She searched in the two bedrooms and the kitchen.

"Elizabeta! Where are you?!" Elizabeta!" she stopped and fell to her knees, cupping her face in her hands.

"She's gone..." she said, pain in her voice as she began to whimper. I didn't know what to do. The only person I've ever seen cry besides myself was Ludwig or my mother.

"Who?" I asked.

"My little sister... She's gone... They must have captured her while I was away... I told her to hide when they came for me, and if she ended up alone, I told her not to answer the door and just hide. But I guess they ransacked the place and took her... What am I going to do..." she cried some more, bending her chest down into her thighs. I remembered how Ludwig would cry, and my mother always opened her arms for him to run into them. I walked over to Austria, wrapping her up into my grasp.

"I'm sorry." I said firmly. She looked up at me and wiped her eyes violently.

"Oh no... It's not your fault, Gilbert, sir.." she said, trying to stop the tears. I silenced her.

"Please, just call me Gilbert, no sir attached." I almost demanded, but kept my voice quiet and sincere. She managed a small smiled.

"Okay, Gilbert.. Thank you. You are my first real friend.." she said, hugging me freely after and not letting go. I sat there in a bit of a shock. She had just called me her..._friend_... I had never been called a_ friend_ before..and this made me, happy.

"Yeah, so are you." I said back, pulling her closer.

* * *

_**Please review, please please ! People who review are awesome and I love them. :D TBC... **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

It had been four long months since I was able to step foot outside of the house. During those months, I would sit down at a stool, pull into the small table and draw. I've always had a wild imagination, creating creatures unknown to man. Every now and then, the image of the beast would pop into my head, the one from the forest, and I caught myself drawing it, again. I've lost track of how many times I've drawn that beast, perfecting a new detail each time until it was nearly a precise portrait.

There were many occasions when I'd get bored. Austria was forever running errands, busy buying food or firewood, providing for the both of us, now that her sister was gone. During these months, I'd just sit there and wait for her to come back and keep me company. I hated when she was away. I couldn't focus on my drawings, all I could do was wonder if she was okay, or if someone had realized that she was suppose to be at the castle as a maid, or if anyone had asked her about my whereabouts. I'd sit there, tapping my writing utensil rapidly on the table and my foot on the floor.

I always knew when she was home. She had a specific knock that she did on the door, signifying to me that it was her, and not a guard or anything. She would knock twice, pause, knock once, pause, then knock twice again. That's when I would jump up from my seat with excitement as she opened the door and wrap her in my arms. I'd kiss her, over and over again, like I hadn't seen her in years. And honestly, it felt that way every time she was gone.

Yes, we kiss. She had become something special to me, as I was to her. It happened this one night during the first month, when I had been sleeping in a separate room from her. I was having a restless sleep, tossing and turning from a nightmare. I remember being attacked by the beast in this terror, it ripping my flesh as I struggled to get away. I screamed in my sleep, so blood-curdling that it woke me up and I found myself clutching onto my hair tightly, my eyes wide as I breathed so heavily that I started to hyperventilate. Austria, of course, came running into my room. She had a candle in her hand and her eyes were just as wide as mine, even though she was tired from being awaken from my horrible scream.

"Gilbert! What happened, are you alright?!" she panicked, rushing to my side with a comforting hand on my leg. I couldn't breathe for a moment, so shaken from the panic my dream had caused me. It took me a while to realize that I was fine and it was only a dream. I tried controlling my breathes until I was able to blink my eyes again and calm down. Austria looked at me with such worry in her eyes. But when I looked into them, all my fears had vanished. Those beautiful violet eyes under the light of her candle, it was all too much for me to take in. I stared into them as she stared into mine, and we both got lost in that moment. I had never felt so much care for one person in my life before, but all of that had changed the moment I met Austria. And staring into her eyes, alone, in that moment, was all I could have asked for.

"Yes, I'm sorry to wake you. It was just a nightmare." I said softly and quite slow, my focus still locked on hers. She brushed a hand against my cheek softly, running it slowly down to my neck and pulled me in close, whispering in my ear;

_"Don't worry, I'm here for you, always."_

My heart had stopped beating, just for a moment, as I felt her warm breathe upon my cheek. Austria and I had a connection since day one, and I could always tell that maybe I was special to her, because I knew she was the one from the beginning, even though before this moment, I don't think I would have ever mentioned it to her, as she wouldn't to me. She never believed she was _good enough for me_. But in my eyes, she was all I ever wanted.

"You feel warm." she whispered to me again, her hand slid gently down my arm, and I could feel her touch amplified by a thousand. She laid her head onto my chest as we sat up on the bed. I wanted to shudder, I had never been so close to someone in a setting such as this, but in a strange way, I loved it. She looked back up at me slowly, her eyes looking deeply into mine, and I couldn't fight the urge any longer. I could tell she couldn't either. I don't remember who's lips started moving first, or if they moved at the same time, but in that moment, our lips connected, and they didn't stop for what had to be forever. The slow, passionate movements of our lips started to become faster as we progressed, until we found ourselves attached to each other, Austria sat on top of me as I held onto her waist. The lip-lock continued, gradually getting more and more intimate, until the next morning, I'd woken up much later than usual. I was alone in the room, throwing on my clothes for the day and checking the rest of the house to find that Austria was not there.

I started to worry, thinking the worst of thoughts like, _what if she didn't like me? Is she ashamed so she ran away? I hope she's okay... I am an idiot, why did I allow myself to get into that situation? I'm sorry Austria... _I always over-thought. It wasn't long after until I heard her significant knock on the front door, leaving my heart beating extra fast from both relief and excitement.

"You came back!" I jumped for joy, hugging her tightly while her hands were full.

"Well, of course I'm back.. I live here?" she seemed confused, but kept smiling at the sight of me so filled with joy at her presence.

"True... Sorry, i just thought.." I began. I could tell she already knew what I was thinking and she removed herself from my grasped, placing her things quickly on the ground and placing her hands on my shoulders. She never failed to connect with me every time we made eye-contact.

"Gilbert. I would _never_, leave you alone. I told you, I am here for you, always." she made sure I knew. There was an understanding silence afterwards, then I nodded my head.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just never had anyone there for me, always.. and sometimes I over-think, I just-" I began, but I was immediately shut up before I could finish, by her lips pressing up against mine, and our arms locking around each other tightly.

So yes, four months had passed since our first embrace. It became a regular thing now. But as the days went by, Austria had been finding more and more work to do to support us, and she had been in the house less and less. Loneliness was starting to follow me again, and I almost began to feel the way I did when I was back at the castle. Only this time I didn't have entertainers or a nice comfortable bed.

I was not in the mood to draw, always so worried about what could be happening to Austria out there by herself. I kept telling myself not to think that way, but I couldn't help it. I loved her. I loved her so much, and she was all I had. If I lost her, my life meant nothing anymore. She was all I ever wanted, and everything I could have asked for. And even though I hadn't been seeing her as much as I use to, I still would a thousand times rather be here as a peasant with little food and an uncomfortable bed, with the person I love, who loves me, than to be in a castle full of riches with not even the slightest bit of happiness or love whatsoever.

When Austria came home, there was an unusual smile across her face. It almost looked like she had did something and gotten away with it. She didn't run and hug me like we usually did, instead, she knelt down on the floor and started rummaging through a basket she had full of bread. I watched her curiously. Underneath that bread, she pulled out a small container. It was vase-like and its top was stopped by a cork. I watched as she took it out and held it in front of her for me to see, smiling so brightly. I was confused.

"What is that?" I asked curiously, which only made her smile brighter.

"Brown." she said. That didn't help my confusion lessen.

"Brown..?" I questioned. She continued to smile.

"Yes. You will no longer have to be locked up in this house any longer, Gilbert." she put down the bottle and ran to her room, taking out a blanket and laying it on the middle of the ground. I watched her with creased brows.

"Wait, what do you mean? I can't leave, they'll recognize me immediately and they'll kill me." I followed her, but before I could walk through the bedroom door, she was pushing me out of the doorway, grabbing my hand and the bottle, and taking me back into her room.

"This is coloring." she said. I stared at her.

"We are going to color your hair." she elaborated. My eyes widened and I was taken aback.

"What..? My hair? Brown?"

"Yes. That way, people won't recognize you as easily. Because here, they refer to you as the Silver-haired demon... Or, the red-eyed serpent because they despise the Prussian Kingdom." she explained. I felt a bit hurt, and she placed a comforting hand on my arm. "Which, you are not."

"But, if I color my hair, my eyes will still be red.." I added.

"Yes, but you are known mostly for your Silver-white hair. It's how people can spot you easily. Not many people exactly know what you look like, because portraits, as accurate as they may seem, are never exact. So with brown hair, no one around here will know that it's you right away, unless of course, they're around you often, so no making friends with untrusted people." she said. I had to think for a minute, unsure if this would work, but in all honesty, I desperately wanted to go outside again. I missed the outdoors, and I loved them so much. I had become seriously pale, even for me being albino, and my skin lacked the radiance it once had. And finally, I nodded.

"Alright, you may color my hair." I said, not sure of what to do next, so I just lowered my head. Austria smiled and forced the cork off the top of the bottle. She began pouring the cold liquid into my hair, smoothing it around with her fingers until it covered all my hair, leaving no more silver spots. My hair was now filled with the color, and I lifted it to look at Austria who gleamed with success.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Awesome! But, you have to wait a while before we can wash the excess out." she explained.

After maybe half an hour of having this cold liquid spread across my hair, Austria came in with a bucket of water. I was sitting on the stool waiting for her. When she looked at me though, she seemed to have a concerned expression, as if something seemed unright about me.

"Is everything alright?" I asked cautiously.

"Uh, yeah. Time to wash your hair." she said, still looking concernedly at the top of my head. I followed her to her room where the blanket laid.

"Wouldn't you rather do this outside?" I asked.

"No, because then people will see that your hair was colored. Peasants aren't allowed to have access to this." she explained.

"So, where did you get it then?" I asked suspiciously. She bit her lip and looked away.

"Well... Let's just say, there was a guy, by a store corner who offered it to me.." she tried not to look at me afterwards.

"What?! You could be putting poison into my hair!" I shouted.

"Relax! It's okay, do you feel dizzy or sick at all?" she asked.

"No, but-"

"Then you are fine." she said, grabbing the back of my neck and tilting my head down to face the blanket underneath me. Before I could get in another word, she had poured the bucket over my head, and I started drowning in the water. I spit out some that ran down my face and into my mouth, and when I was able to see again, I looked down at the blanket as she continued to hold my neck still, as if she was staring at something in shock and had forgotten to let go.

That's when I realized the color of the blanket. In front of me was a dark, reddish color. It almost looked like a maroon. My eyes widened at the sight, and I forced my head out from her grip, staring at her with panic in my expression.

"Austria... why am I dripping maroon...? Am I bleeding...?" I asked cautiously. I could tell now that she had been stuck in a shock. She looked at my hair with wide eyes and a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, my gosh..." she said in a whisper.

"Austria, what is it?!" I felt for my hair, pulling at a strand that was closest to my view and realized, my hair was Maroon. My face filled with the same expression as Austria, and I nearly fainted.

"Y-you said it was brown!" I said in panic.

"I know! I thought it was... I'm so sorry.."

"This is why you don't take stuff from shady strangers!" I paced across the room for just a second, until I stopped and realized the obvious sadness across Austria's face. She was so sorry and felt as if she'd failed me, and she had been so exited about this too. I walked over to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Hey, at least no one will recognize me... I can get use to this color, I like it, actually. It matches me eyes." I smiled at her, and after a small sniffle, she couldn't help but smile back.

I now felt like a new man. I had an average, peasant life, a lover, and a new hair color. And now, I could even go outside without being recognized as the King of Prussia. I was ready to take my first step into the fresh air.

* * *

_**Please review, it helps a lot ! If you already reviewed, review again ! There's no such thing as too many reviews, i love them all ! :D TBC...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

It was finally happening after months of isolation, I was finally outside again. I took in a deep breath as I smelled the fresh air. It smelt of fresh bread and roses, not exactly what I had expected from a peasant village.

Austria was taking me out for a walk around the village, getting to see the sites a little better now since it was dark outside when I last seen them. Even with my new hair color, I still had a bad feeling deep inside my stomach that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What if someone did recognize me for my face? The thought left me feeling a little noxious, but I tried to relax as best I could, I already had Maroon hair, I didn't want to raise anymore suspicions.

Without a doubt, as soon as we made it into the busier part of the village, people's eyes were immediately drawn to my hair, just as they were before it was colored. It made me feel a little self-conscious, because the idea of this was to draw attention _away_ from me. In that moment, I was just glad it hadn't turned out scarlet. That would have been a problem. Most people around here had brown or blonde hair of many different shades. I was the only one with Maroon. But even though my hair had went from a unique color to an unique color, just as Austria predicted, people tried not to stare and they did not recognize me as the King of Prussia, but a ginger. They expected that it was my real color, since peasants could not afford to color their hair. This made me happy, and I couldn't hold back the grin that was forming at the corners of my mouth. Austria looked over at me with a _what did I tell you _expression, and winked.

I got around like this perfectly. Not one person knew who I was. I did get the occasional whisper and glare, but I expected it, so it didn't bother me. I was just so overjoyed to be able to go outside whenever I pleased, for the most part. Austria did give me some restrictions for my own safety, such as; By myself at night was off limits, and to stay close, don't wonder off too far, and avoid eye-contact with guards at all costs. I could deal with these restrictions, they were minor compared to being locked up in a house my whole life.

I even met a few children. They considered me their friend, and this made me happy. I didn't really communicate with people of my age, even as the years went by and I had become in my twenties, I still related best with children. Austria would color my hair maroon every time I needed it, to keep it looking fresh and natural, and I would go out every day to the five children not too far from our home and I'd tell them a new story each time we met up. The children loved me, and this filled me with joy. Every time they saw my Maroon hair coming up the road, they'd meet me half way, running into my arms to hug me. They asked me if I was a servant sold here from Scotland, and I laughed, but even though I wish I didn't have to lie to them, I agreed.

Their parents however, did not like when I came around. They were suspicious of me and my hair, not to mention the age difference. All of these children were around ages 6-11, and I was 24. They thought I hadn't noticed whenever I'd see them peeking out through their windows to watch me with a glare in their eyes. One of them even asked me one time;

"Why do you hangout with children? It is not normal for a man of your age. Haven't you got any friends your own size?" the youngest child's mother asked me with arms folded. To be honest, I didn't exactly know. I just related better to them, and they were much more fun to be around. I guess it was because, I never had a childhood of my own, and even though I was forced to grow up much to early in my life stages, I was a child at heart.

It wasn't much longer after when I found out Austria was pregnant. I had been the one to take care of her for the nine months of her pregnancy and when she finally had the baby with one of her friends help, it turned out to be a beautiful little boy. He was stunning, nearly perfect. He had his mother's sparkling violet eyes, and my nose. When we looked at the baby, we so no flaw, except, one problem..

The baby had my hair. It was a darker shade of silver than mine was, and Austria and I shared a worried stare.

"No worries... I'll just dye his hair maroon.. I hate to do that to a baby, but he can't stay locked up in a house by himself." Austria said. I nodded.

"So, what should we name him?" I asked, thinking up a name as well.

"How about, Gillian?" she said. I tilted my head a little.

"Isn't that sort of a girl's name?" I asked.

"Not if you pronounce it with a _Gil_ sound and not a _Jill_! Besides, I have a male name, what's wrong with that..." she asked, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh nothing, nothing's wrong with it! I like it, actually.. _Gil-_lian.. It's actually kind of cute.."

She smiled and held our baby Gillian close, kissing him on the forehead as I wrapped my arms around the both of them and smiled.

Gillian was now four, and could talk like no other child around his age, although he was extremely shy whenever he was around anyone other than his mother and I. Ever since we had the child, suspicions about us had been lowered, and people didn't give a second thought when they saw us walking down the roads as a family. It was quite normal now.

Except for this one person. Whenever I walked somewhere with my son, even with his maroon hair like mine, I always spotted this man.. He was always, watching me. We exchanged glances several times before, and I'd always have to quickly look away, in fear that this man was most likely someone I had to watch out for. Whenever I'd go to a market, I would see him standing there, leaning on the side of a building, his arms folded, and he was just, staring at me.. I didn't tell Austria about it, though. I was afraid to worry her. The man was scary enough as it is for me. His messy dirty blonde hair, his black cloak, the strange sort of figurines that hung from his neckline, and those big emerald green eyes. Not to mention how he wore one earring that dangled like the charms on his neckline. He was so, odd. And was always hidden somewhere there was a shadow.

One day I went alone to the busier areas of the village, where all the shops were located. Austria had stayed with Gillian to bathe him. I was just looking around and enjoying the fresh air, when I came across a small gift shop. It was nearly deserted, a little more towards the woods than the roads, and I walked to it.

I noticed that it was slightly leaning because of the levitation it was built on, and there were vines growing all around it. On the front it said Gifts & Tricks. I wondered what the _Tricks _meant. This place was so shady, but the door was open, so I decided to walk inside to see what they had.

It seemed even smaller inside the store. The walls were a scarlet red, and there were bottles of all sorts of shapes, sizes, and colors placed neatly all over them on wooden shelves. There was also a sort of rack, with the charms and figurines that dangled from it, resembling closely to the ones that dangled off the creepy man. I looked around in both awe and curiosity. What were all these strange bottles and trinkets?

Suddenly, I was not alone in the store. A man had appeared from inside of a door behind the counter, and I jumped up in fear. My eyes widened into a long stare when I saw who it was that had appeared from out the door. Stood in front of me behind the counter, was that strange man. The one that hid in the shadows and watched me. I had finally come face to face with the man I feared most, and he just stared back at me.

We stayed like this for a while, until finally, he smiled at me. It was a rather evil smile. His eyebrows creased as his grin widened, and it caused a chill to run up my spine.

"Welcome, Gilbert." he said, keeping that grin on his face. I backed up slightly.

"H-how do you know my name..?" I asked. He laughed through a closed mouth, it was a huskier laugh than his actual voice.

"I know everyone's name." he responded. Suddenly, I felt a pain rising in my stomach. Surely this guy didn't know I was the King of Prussia before, right? How could he know.. I went years without anyone finding out.. Yet, I remembered how he followed me practically everywhere..

"Why-why do you follow me..?" I asked suddenly. His smile became even bigger.

"Why, I follow you because you..._interest_ me." he stared deeply into my eyes.

"Wh-how..?" I asked.

"I don't know, perhaps it's your hair. Or maybe it's just how.. handsome, you are." he said. I felt his hand reaching for my face, stroking down my cheek slowly as he gave me a seductive look, biting his lip after. I cringed.

"Wh-who are you..." I asked, moving away from his hand. He smiled again, and hopped onto the counter, causing me to flinch as he swung his legs to the front where I stood.

"Why, I'm Arthur Kirkland. The secret magician." he said, his face was far too close to mine now, and I could see that strangely, this man was oddly handsome. But he looked so familiar.. And I couldn't think of why. I could have almost sworn I've seen him somewhere else, before he began to follow me around.

"A magician?" I asked, looking around at all the bottles.

"Correct. And these are all my potions and whatnots."

"Wow.. You sure have a lot." I said, staring specifically at one that I also could have sworn I've seen before.

"But of course. There's the sleep potion, the voice potion..the, _love _potion..." he had stood up now. He was shorter than me by a few inches, and he fluttered his eyes up to me, gazing into mine gently. I tried to back up, but he had grabbed my shoulders and pushed me onto a small couch at the corner of the shop.

"Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable!" he said slowly, picking up a napkin that was lying flat on a side table next to the couch slowly, until under it popped a glass full of a red liquid.

"Care for a drink?" he asked. I sat there in awe at the trick.

"Uh, no thanks.."

"Fair enough." he said, leaning down closer to me and sitting on the handle of my chair.

"Actually, I have to go-"

"No, stay longer, will you? I get lonely here all by myself. As you know, I've been watching you for a long time. And you indeed _interest _me, Gilbert.." he pleaded. His finger started running slowly down my chest, and his face inched closer to mine. His sad emerald eyes gazed longingly into mine as his lips pressed up at the corner of my mouth.

And for some reason, I was...enjoying it. I don't know what had taken over me, but in that moment, he had my full attention, as if I was, in some sort of trance... He smiled almost evil at me as his hand stroked my cheek, later finding its way to my leg. I continued to stare in his large eyes, unable to look away.

"Leave Austria... be with me, Gilbert. I promise I won't tell." he whispered in my ear. I continued to stare, until something had pulled me out of my trance. I wasn't sure what it was, but I had heard his last few words.

I stood up immediately after, almost knocking Arthur to the floor.

"What?! Promise you don't tell what?!" I asked him, my face filled with both fear and anger. The messy blonde stumbled to his feet again.

"I know your little secret, Gilbert Beilschmidt. You're the King of Prussia. Well, was. Until you ran away after _killing_ your brother." he said, a small smirk on his face. I stood there staring at him and backing away. I could deny it..

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"There's no need to play dumb with me. I know for a fact that you're him. And that Austrian girl was your prissy little maid. I saw the whole thing, Gilbert. From when you snuck here through the woods to now." he was scowling now, and I was certain that the look on my face must have been of pure disgust. Maybe he had heard me that one night I was scolding Francis..

"Austria comes to me to get your hair coloring. I told her it was brown, but I thought maybe Maroon would suit you a bit better, and I was right." he smirked. I couldn't believe this was the shady man that Austria risked going to every once in a while. He could have killed her..

"How did you see me in the woods?" I asked forcefully. His smile immediately disappeared.

"I have my ways." he said blandly. "But, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me.. as long as you can be mine.." he was touching me again, and this time, I did not like it at all. I shoved him away hard, and he fell back against the counter, rubbing his back afterwards.

"Never. I am in love with Austria. She is the only one for me. I would _never_ trade her for you." I said with a sour glance. Arthur looked down for a minute, his face scrunched in disappointment, but that quickly turned into an evil glare when his eyes flashed back up at me, looking piercingly into mine.

"Fine." he said, short and simple. I watched him for a minute, then stormed out of the shop in disgust. I knew that this man was up to no good now. If I had never been so curious as to go into that shop, this would have never happened, or at least not this soon.

I walked through the village a little quicker this time, pushing through people slightly, eager to find Austria and Gillian. It took me at least fifteen minutes before we were united again and I embraced them all together, much tighter than usual.

"Austria... I think we may be in trouble..." I said, out of breath.

Before she could respond, I heard an out burst of a man with a hefty voice.

"There he is! It's the former King of Prussia! Get him!" the voice said. Suddenly, everyone around us had backed up from our small family circle, and guards started piling in from each corner.

"Arrest them!" the man shouted. And before I knew it, there were roped being tied around my arms and neck, along with my family's. I screamed for them to leave them alone, but they turned a whip on me. My own guards, hated me now. I knew this would happen after I abandoned my kingdom. They never did care for me.

They placed Austria, Gillian and I in the back of what looked almost like a mobile jail, shutting the gate in front of us, and before the horse and guards pulled us away, there standing away form the crowd, I saw Arthur. He was leaning against a shop, his arms folded, and on his face was nothing but an angry glare. It almost looked pained, and I stared back at him as the jail buggy pulled us away.

* * *

_**Please, review my loves! Review! If you already reviewed before, review again! There's no limit ! I love them all ! TBC...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

It took less time to travel back to what use to be my palace by horse and buggy. Well, at least I expect that it did since it was faster than walking, but to me it felt even longer. The agonizing, heart-pounding minutes passing as we were approaching our death. I couldn't even hold my family close because of the ropes wrapped tightly around each of our bodies, even poor, young Gillian's.

The whip the guard turned on me had left a gash on the side of my neck, and I could feel the burning sensation running its way through the side of my face, but I couldn't even focus on the pain, I was too busy pondering on how we could get out of here, or what kind of punishment lied for us at the castle. I was also thinking about my mother's reaction to seeing me again. Would she be angry at me and scold me for my brother's death? She probably didn't want to see my face again and would have me immediately beheaded..

I looked up at Austria, who was snuggled close to Gillian as best as she could be with the restriction of the ropes. My eyes grew sad and hurt when I thought about what they might do to my beloved family.. If they dare tried to lay a finger on them, I swear, I wouldn't have it. Austria caught me looking at her and we locked sad eyes. She attempted to smile at me, but I wasn't convinced when a tear she hadn't meant for me to see fell down her cheek. I hung my head in shame.

"Gilbert.." she whispered. I didn't want to look at her saddened face, it was too much for me at the moment. I couldn't handle it, and I wouldn't dare look at Gillian. This was all my fault. Yet again, I've managed to put my family's lives in danger. I could still feel Austria staring at me sadly.

"Gilbert, what happened? How did they find out...?" she said, keeping her voice as sweet and calm as possible, reassuring to me that she was not angry. I still did not look up from the space on the floor between my legs.

"...Arthur." I responded soon after. There was a pause, and I could tell she was thinking.

"I don't think I know an Arthur.. Who is that?" she asked.

"You know him well. He was the guy you purchased my hair coloring from." I said, now staring intensely at the floor.

"... Oh my gosh... He, told...?" she asked, I could hear the gasp in her voice, and I nodded my head slowly.

"But, how did he know...? I swear to you Gilbert I never told him... He offered it to me one day, which I thought was quite strange. I wondered how he knew I would need it.. I don't know how he knew who you were, every time I went back to him, I only asked for coloring and nothing more was said." she explained.

"It's not your fault. This man has been following me around everywhere. If he was the one selling you the coloring, it doesn't surprise me that he knew what you needed it for. What threw me off a bit was when told me that he knew since we came in through the woods.." I said.

"That is odd..." she said.

We finally arrived at the oh-too familiar entrance of what use to be my castle. The two guards opened the entrance way for us to pass, Austria, Gillian and I being straddled by three guards and pushed through the opening. I watched the eyes of one of the guards we passed, but his stare was not one of welcoming as our eyes met. I quickly looked away and hung my head as I was being pushed forward, blood staining my shoulder from the gash in my neck that had now left an open welt. I could feel the pain of it in a whole other degree now that the wait to get here was finally over, and I cringed a little as the guard grabbed the back of my neck to push my forward, telling me to move faster.

I looked over at Austria and Gillian, her expression was stronger than I expected, she looked straight ahead, but I noticed Gillian's small body, scared and quiet. He was looking at me, his eyes watery with pain, and I had to look away quickly, because I knew this was my own fault for running away, and I felt a lump form in my throat as I had to hold in tears.

The castle brought back so many memories. Most of my memories from here were being alone, in my room locked away, and my brother getting all the attention. This castle was making me sick, and I didn't want to be here anymore. The guards walked us over to the familiar large door of the throne room. We stood there with two of the guards as one went inside, careful to open the door just enough for him to slip inside.

We only waited out there for a minute before the guard came back out the large double doors.

"The King will see you now." he said. This confused me massively.

The _King_? How could it be... Who was the king now? Wouldn't my mother just take back over the thrown if there was no king? My brother is dead.. The guards words made me much more eager to enter through those double doors and see just who was sitting on the throne... _my_ throne.

The guard swung open the doors as the other two guards pushed us inside. I looked up slowly to the throne until my eyes were trailing up the body of the man who sat in it, until I met his eyes. He was tall, well-built, handsome, with perfect blonde hair, neatly slicked back without a strand out of place. His eyes were perfect blue pools, and his skin was flawless. This man was all too familiar. I recognized his much more masculine face too well, and surely, I knew who this man was.

"L-Ludwig...?" I said, it was barely even a whisper, but he heard it anyway.

"Excuse me? How dare you address the king by his first name! Who the hell are you?!" he said. He did not seem like the friendly, sweet brother he was when he was eight. He had almost a permanent scowl written across his face.

"I...I thought you were dead..." I said softly, still dazed from shock. This statement did not amuse him whatsoever.

"What?! How dare... Does it look like I'm dead you ignorant peasant!? What would give you such an idea?" he asked. He seemed so enraged, it almost scared me to see my brother this way. I guess this is what happens when you've been living in the castle for so long.

"Don't you recognize me..." I asked, looking up at him pleadingly. His eyebrows creased deeply.

"...Am I suppose to recognize a peasant? I've never seen you before in my life! I think I would know if I've seen a person with that Maroon hair of yours." he said. There was a feminine laugh beside him. I turned my head to see a very beautiful Italian girl with long light-brown hair styled in curls and flowing neatly down her shoulders. I hadn't even noticed her there being too occupied with the fact that my brother was still alive. I tried to walk closer to him, but was pulled back by one of the guards.

"Ludwig, it's me, Gilbert...your brother..." I pleaded with him, my eyes clearly saddened Ludwig and his Queen both looked at each other oddly and the Queen began to giggle.

"My brother? You expect me to believe some red-headed peasant is my brother? How dare you insult me like that..." his sarcasm was now covered with offense. He was ready to punish me, opening his mouth to spit out the words.

"Uh, If I may speak, sir..?" one of the guards that was holding me said. Ludwig stared at him, closing his mouth back and raising an eyebrow.

"...What." he asked. The guard trembled quietly.

"Uh, he is-is telling the truth, your Majesty. He is indeed the former King of Prussia, your brother, Gilbert Beilschmidt." the guard bowed his head after finishing speaking. Ludwig stared intensely back and forth from the guard to me.

"What is this, a joke? Are you trying to make a fool of me?" Ludwig growled.

"N-no sir! Not at all, I am telling the full truth. Your brother ran away years ago from his duties as a king. He lived his life as a peasant, abandoning his kingdom. He was able to pull it off by coloring his hair a Maroon, but a man turned him in just a few hours ago. This is your brother, your Highness. He is in the royal blood-line." the guard bowed again, stepping back a bit. I stood there staring at my brother's confused face. He did not want to believe that I was his brother, and it pained me a little that he was not able to recognize me. We stared at each other for a while, until his eyes became dark and he was now leaning back upon his throne.

"So you're Gilbert." he said. I nodded, but slowly. It confused me just as much as this whole situation confused him. Why was he acting as if he'd never met me before?

"Yeah.." I said.

"Uh huh. So you're my brother. You're the one mother was telling me about. I remember slightly of having a brother, but that's only from what my, or our, mother told me. She told me all about you, Gilbert. How you tried to kill me by placing me outside during a lightning storm so that I could be electrocuted and burnt to death. That's how I lost my memory of anything before that event, she said. The shock fractured an electrical pattern to my brain, making all memory of my past events untrackable. She told me you were always jealous of me, and that you hated me because I was much more handsome than you, and normal. You were never good enough, so you hated me to the point that you tried to kill me. Then you ran away because you thought I was dead. You ran away from the scene of the crime, with that little servant girl. You are a horrible person, and I don't want you as a brother, you filthy peasant." Ludwig said. He stared at me through evil eyes, and I couldn't help the length in which my eyes opened.

"W-what...? No, that's not true... I didn't intentionally try to kill you... We were outside and-" I began.

"So, you're calling my mother a liar now?" he growled, folding his arms across his chest as his face went slightly red with rage.

"No... I-I... Ludwig I didn't try to kill you... I was trying to _save_ you from being killed..." I panicked, trying again to move closer to him but was pulled back once more.

"Oh spare me your lies. Who do you think I'm going to believe, the filthy peasant of a so called _brother_ who tried to kill me, or my precious mother?" he said. He almost looked as if he were about to cry from all the tension he had building up inside of him.

"Ludwig I'm not lying! She's the one that's lying! Yeah, I was jealous of you because she always treated you better than me! But I would never try to kill you!" I could feel tears welling up i my eyes as I spoke. There was a long pause, a staring contest between me and my brother, until the silence was broken.

"I can't bare to sit here and listen to you practically curse my mother's name. My mother is not a liar, and she loves me way too much to lie to my face after me nearly dying because of you. You are the one that is lying. I still have the scar to prove it." he said. He stood up from his thrown and I was surprised when he lifted his shirt, revealing to me a long scar that stretched from his nipple to his navel. It was the scar he had gotten when he was eight from the lightening, and it was still perfectly there, just less bloody.

"Ludwig, you don't understand.. I tried to save you from getting hurt.. But I was too late..." I said.

"I don't want to hear another word from you. You are not a part of my family. You are not anything to me, and I forbid you from coming anywhere near me ever again." he said, his voice now much more quiet, but still clearly upset. He looked in the direction of the guards.

"Lock him up, I will decide his fate later. Do the same to the boy, but put him in the dungeon. As for the girl... Behead her immediately " Ludwig said, not looking in my direction. Suddenly I felt the guards tugging at me hard as I tried my hardest this time to fight them off, screaming and kicking.

"NO! Ludwig, no! Please.. Please Ludwig don't behead her! Please! I'm begging you, this isn't her fault! Ludwig, you loved me... You were always so happy to be with me, no matter what we were doing... Mother is telling lies, I wasn't trying to kill you, I never hated you, I was just jealous! Jealous of Mother's love for you, but deep down inside I loved you too..even if I wouldn't allow myself to say it.. I would never try to kill you, believe me Ludwig... I love you, please..." I tried to explain, but he was having none of it.

"Shutup. She is not your mother, she is mine. And I don't want to hear your attacks against her anymore." he still was not looking at me, and I could sense a slight pain in his voice. The guards had gathered up Austria and began to exit out the door as she cried out my name.

"Austria! Ludwig please... don't hurt her, please LUDWIG I'M BEGGING YOU... Don't hurt her... Just believe me... I love you, Ludwig, and I'm sorry, I wish I could have told you that earlier, I wish I wasn't so bitter to you because of my jealousy, you were so kind to me and I was so empty-hearted... But you truly did mean a lot to me, Ludwig... I love you, you're my little brother, I wouldn't harm you...please...take me instead, not her... Please don't hurt her, please, just hurt me Ludwig. Behead me, please. Not her. Please..." I begged and pleaded a million times, tears pouring down my eyes as Austria disappeared with the guards out the doorway. I didn't struggle with the guards, looking deeply and painfully into Ludwig's eyes, hoping that just maybe he'd see that I wasn't lying to him. I saw something, it was really quick, but it shot past in his eyes. It was sadness. It was pain, it was love. I knew it was, he had a heart down there somewhere. I almost wanted to smile as we shared this one moment of love between us, but all of that was washed away as soon as Ludwig blinked.

"Lock him up, and do as I said to the others." he said softly, avoiding my eyes at all costs this time. His Italian queen touched his shoulder gently, looking at him with saddened eyes as the guards locked me tightly in their grasp as I started to kick and scream again. Ludwig brushed her hand off his shoulder as he turned away from the scene, and tried to drain out the horrific cries that escaped my mouth as the guards dragged me away.

* * *

_**Review & Review please ! If you already did, you know what I'm going to say, there's no such thing as too many reviews, I love them all ! TBC...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

I paced back in forth quickly in my cell, screaming and beating on the walls as the guards walked away, leaving me in the darkened room alone.

"This isn't fair! Let me out! She did nothing wrong, it wasn't her fault, please! Don't hurt her!" I screamed and shook the bars of the restraint, but I knew it was no use, no one was going to let me out.

I couldn't breathe, my breaths were way too uneven to be able to get in any much-needed air, and I was sweating. I didn't have time to think, the only thing that ran through my mind was _I have to get out of here and save Austria, I have to get out of here and save Austria..._ I meditated on this, unable to do anything else, until I heard a door opening.

I looked up quickly as the light shone into the dark room from where the person had entered, and I saw an older woman. I immediately threw myself toward the bars holding me into the cell and pleaded.

"Please, you, let me out, please..." I could feel my sanity leaving me slightly, until the older woman approached me closer, and I was able to make out her aged features. It was my mother. When I recognized her, I froze. My heart started beating even faster when she was right in front of me, staring me right in the eyes. I didn't know how to react, seeing my mother, my mother who I haven't seen in years, standing right in front of me.

I was angry with her. She was the one who told my brother lies, telling him that I tried to kill him, and that I hated him. She filled his mind with such negative thoughts of me, making him hate me. This was the woman who shunned me before I ran away, comparing me to dirt as she praised my brother. I should hate this woman, I should hate her with a passion.

But, I couldn't. No matter how badly she treated me, no matter what she called me, or how she lied about me, I couldn't hate my mother. And for some reason, even with all the anger I felt towards her at that moment, all the stuff I wanted to say, there was a part of me that was actually, a bit happy to see her again. We shared extreme eye contact, full of all sorts of different emotions, until I saw a small corner of her lip slightly curl up.

"Gilbert..." she said in a whisper. I opened my mouth to say something, but I just couldn't. Immediately I looked away, walking over to the wall and lying my head on my fist over it.

"Gilbert, you're alright..." she said, there was a longiness in her tone. Why would she care if I was alright? She never cared for me before.

"No, I'm not." I replied, I did not look at her, keeping my fist against the wall and my head down.

"Gilbert, what happened to your hair...?"

"I don't have time for this. I need to save Austria." I interrupted her attempt at conversation. I didn't want to speak to her, but at the same time...

Her eyes saddened more, and I could feel her staring at me. I banged my fist to the wall, kicking it afterwards as she watched.

"What has gotten into you? You are acting like a madman over some filthy peasant maid of yours." she said.

I stopped. Everything was still and very quiet as my fist lied back on the wall, and my eyes focused there as well. I could smell the tension building up in the room now, and at that moment, I felt nothing towards my mother. The feeling was gone, and I no longer wished to be around her and her ignorance much longer.

I gave her a cold, hard stare into her confused eyes, and approached her slowly until I was as close to her through the cell bars as possible.

"That _filthy peasant maid _just so happens to be the love of my life, the only person who has ever showed me any type of love. She cares for me, and I care the same way back for her. So you do not insult her, _mother_. You should really meet her, she could maybe teach you a lesson about caring for your son, since we have one of our own." I spat. My mother's eyes were wide and in shock.

"H-how dare you say that stuff to me!" she said.

"And how dare you treat me like dirt. You lied to my own brother, your own son, saying that I tried to kill him, and now he hates me and wishes me dead. You poisoned his mind with cruel thoughts of me... I just want to know, why? Why do you hate me so much...?" I awaited an answer, but she said nothing, standing there with creased eyebrows and her mouth opened slightly. I walked away from her, sitting on the small bench that was in the cell, burying my face in my hands. I wanted to cry. I wanted to bawl until I formed an ocean and flooded the castle, but I didn't.

"I don't have time to be sitting here... they probably already beheaded her... Oh, gahh... What am I going to do..." My heavy breathing began again, as my mother turned to leave. But before she exited, she stopped in her tracks, back towards me.

"Oh quiet, you fool. They have her locked in a stock. There are two people ahead of her in the beheading ceremony. They are doing the first now." she explained. I lifted my head and looked up where she stood, my face lighting up at the relieving news.

"So, there's still time..." I stood up, approaching the bars and grabbing onto them.

"Yes. But there's no way you're getting out of here anyway, so I suggest you give up." she said, pushing open the door and walking out, shutting it angrily behind her until I stood alone in the darkness once more.

I don't know why I thought my mother was trying to help me when she told me about Austria's wait. Why would she help me? She hated me, and I don't know why... Could it really be because I was different...?

I had only a little extra time on my hands, so I still had to think fast. I looked up at the small window that was high up by the ceiling. There was no way I would be able to get up there unless I was able to fly, which unfortunately I can't. I sat some more on that small, old bench, my head in my hands, until I heard a small chirp echoing in the cell.

My head immediately popped up as I looked around for the source. It chirped again, and this time I looked up at the small window by the ceiling, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Gilbird!" I jumped up from my seat and ran to the corner where I looked up at Gilbird's fuzzy yellow body in the window. His bright yellow color seemed to be more of a dull Mustard now, and I wasn't sure he'd recognize me with my Maroon hair.

"Gilbird! It's me, Gilbert!" I shouted to the bird. He saw me, and I was sure he recognized me by the way he stared, but he turned his head away.

"Gilbird..don't you recognize me? We're best friends..." I said almost sadly as the bird looked as though it were about to fly away. Then I remembered how I had abandoned him too, ran away from the castle and left him behind, as well. He must have been angry with me, and I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry... I know I promised we'd go on an adventure together, but I had to get away from my mother, and from the castle because they would hate me if Ludwig had died on my watch. I didn't mean to abandon you... You know how my mother is, I just couldn't be here anymore, I had to go..." I pleaded with the bird. No matter how weird anyone else would think of me if I explained my relationship with Gilbird to them, no one understood like he did. I knew Gilbird understood me, every word. He was all I had growing up, and he always listened to me from beginning to end.

Gilbird chirped again, flying down from the window and onto my shoulder. I smiled, almost feeling a tear well up in my eye, and I pet him.

"I missed you, Gilbird. I need your help... I have to get out of here and save my love, Austria. She means so much to me, and we have to save our son. Could you please help me?" I waited hopefully.

Suddenly, Gilbird flew out the cell between the spaces of the bars. I watched as he inserted his beak into the keyhole and dug in. I approached the bars with anxiety, all parts of me tensing up, until I heard a loud _click_, and the door slowly swung open. My face lit up into a smile as I walked out the cell cautiously, taking Gilbird into the palm of my hands.

"Good job Gilbird! Thank you, you did good!" I said cheerfully, kissing the top of his head. He chirped merrily and planted himself on top of my head.

I knew my old castle like the back of my hand, so all I had to do was make it to the Ceremony Hall, where the pillars led to the outside, go to the small area where the stocks stood in place, and free Austria. But I had to do all of that, without being seen.

But of course, I was up for the challenge.

* * *

_**Reviews are the smile to my face. Post as many as you like. I read them all. (: TBC...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Getting past the throne room was one of the hardest tasks. There were always guards standing watch in the area, right by the doors, but there was no other way around it. I felt stiff and anxious as I maneuvered my way behind the large curtains, making sure not to move too quickly so that they would stay as in place as possible. The guards faced the direction of the curtains, but luckily for me, they were in quiet conversation, something they weren't allowed to do.

As they talked, I slipped my way more quickly through the curtains, keeping balance and not creating too much wind, as I dashed from behind them and around the corner.

I was like a spy in my own castle. A thieve ready to steal the greatest treasure. I ducked and rolled, not a single guard even stirring until I made it to the entrance of the Ceremony Hall. Whenever a ceremony was taking place, there were always six guards around the entrance, three on each side of the perimeter of the double doors.

I watched from behind a large pillar as the guards stood there, this time, motionless, speechless. I had to think fast, I had already wasted at least five minutes trying to get here safely. I calculated my next move in my head, smiling brightly at the idea.

Keeping my voice to nothing but an inaudible puff of air, I lifted the bird in my hands. He made a quick flapping noise from the slightly startled flutter of his wings as he sat down in my palm. One of the guards turned his head up, looking quickly in the air, then back down as if nothing had happened. I signaled to Gilbird by pointing my fingers to the right of me, mouthing for him to _go that way and distract them_.

Of course, Gilbird obeyed. He chirped merrily as he flew out of my hands and into the halls, roaming free. The guards watched as the bird got closer to them, chirping wildly in their faces. Guards were usually not allowed to let minor distractions affect their posture, but none of them hesitated to chase after the yellow bird that was threatening to ruin the concentration of the ceremony going on through those double doors. I couldn't help but let out a couple of silent chuckles as I watched the usually professional guards chase after the cute yellow bird.

When they were halfway down the hall, I made my dash across the hall from behind the pillar and quickly, I slipped through the large double doors, shutting them silently behind me.

The room was dark, nothing but the light from the sun shone through the far away line of pillars that lead to the outside of the castle. The Ceremony Hall was large. When you enter it when it is empty, the first thing you see is the wideness of its perimeter, and the long row of pillars straight ahead. On each side, there was an entrance, the right lead to the stocks, and the left to the cooking area. The beheading ceremonies were always held outside of the Ceremony Hall, directly past the pillars.

I could hear the man outside making a speech as the people of the kingdom watched with shouts of agreement. I kept myself as hidden as possible in the darkest areas of the room, ducking in the shadows of the pillars, looking over slightly to see who was currently being beheaded, and to my relief, it wasn't Austria.

I shuffled to my feet as I made it to the safety of the dark entrance of the stocks room. Never did a guard feel they had to watch over the stock room, seeing as though the prisoners were attached to a wooden board by their wrists and neck. They figured they wouldn't be able to escape from their restraint.

I opened the door cautiously, just in case, because today had already been far too full of surprises. I peeked in slightly, making sure the coast was clear before entering fully and shutting the door behind me. I looked around, this room only being lit by a window, and surely, there she was.

Austria's head was limp as her long dark hair hung carelessly down in front of her, as her hands dangled in the stock. I made no noise when I came in, but she had sensed a presence in the room and looked up, her eyes red from the tears she must have been crying before, and she stared at me in disbelief and worry. I smiled at her, starting to approach her when she mouthed to me with wild eyes; _Are you crazy?!_

Her finger struggled to point over to a spot across the much smaller room, and I stopped in my tracks, not sure of what to expect when I turned around, but when I did, I saw what Austria was so scared of. Across the room was a guard. He was sitting down, an unusual sight. I couldn't make out his features, for he sat in the shadows. I watched his figure shift to another, more laid back position as he crossed his leg over his knee. I couldn't move, I was confused on were to go, and too shocked to function. Can he..see me? He hadn't said a word yet. Guards are meant to attack as soon as they are informed of an intrusion... Not that it would do any good for me in this situation, but, why wasn't he attacking me...?

Suddenly, I heard a distinct laugh coming from where he sat. The laugh was soft, but just enough to fill up the silence perfectly in the room. I knew that voice, that laugh. Only one person I knew had that laugh.

"So, the King has returned." the man said, his figure was now tall as he got to his feet. I could hear the clicking heel of his shoe as he began to approach me slowly. I didn't know what would happen, and I just stood there, backing up slowly as his figure entered the square of light from the window, revealing his identity.

"Francis..." I nearly whispered. The blonde Frenchman smirked darkly, walking closer until he pinned me to the wall behind me, his arms reaching past my head as my back hit the wall with a slight thud.

"Ah, what a surprise. You remember me, yes?" he continued to smile at me in a way that was making me very uncomfortable. Austria watched quietly from her stock, her face filled with worry.

"Yes... I see you haven't told anyone. Thank you." I said to him. He looked at me slightly confused.

"Tell anyone what exactly?" he asked.

"Nevermind.." he hadn't remembered that night, he was too drunk at the time. "Just leave me alone, Francis." I said, attempting to go under his arm, but quickly being trapped in when he moved it in my way again. He laughed loudly.

"Oh, but on the contraire, you are an intruder now, dear _King. _You are no longer entitled to boss me around. And as my _duties_ as a loyal guard of the kingdom, I am entitled...to arrest you." his smile widened as he felt pure joy out of being able to arrest the former king who had put him through scolding hell for never being properly on task.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a knife. It was one from the cooking areas, and it was newly sharpened. Had he been planning on killing me? I did not flinch at the sight of it when he held it up to my face, pretending to slit my throat. Instead, I stared at him through piercing eyes, and he chuckled softly, pouting his lip at me afterwards.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he said, placing a finger on my nose to flick it softly, later caressing my cheek and moving in closely.

"It must be so hard for you, being a peasant now. I want to put you out of your misery, my sweet, beautiful king." he mocked me, sliding his finger down my cheek and around to my jaw as the other one clenched the knife. As he held it up, I could feel my heart rate increase. I could care less if I died, but I didn't want to die before saving Austria and my son.

"Use me, spare his life!" A voice said suddenly. Both Francis and I both turned to look at the troubled Austria, who was breathing heavily as her wide eyes stared from me to Francis rapidly. There was a silence.

"What do you mean, _use you_?" Francis questioned Austria, looking at her with curious eyes. She looked down for a second and swallowed her pride.

"Use me... You may use me how you want... Just please, spare his life..." she said. She was making a deal with Francis that he could take advantage of her, and expected me to be okay with this?

"No. You may not use her as you like. Are you mad?" I spat.

"Gilbert! It's the only way!" she didn't want to do this, I knew she didn't. And I wasn't going to let her. I wasn't going to let her ruin herself to spare my pointless life.

"No. I'd rather die than sit here and let anyone violate you in any way." I finalized the deal.

"Gilbert..." she cried, but I couldn't look at her from the thought of anything so sick as that happening to the only person I truly loved. Francis glared at me as I watched the ground. I stood there, waiting for him to kill me.

But he didn't. He continued to stare at me, his eyes never leaving my face, and I looked up. He dropped his knife and backed away from me slowly, until he reached a wall, grabbing a set of keys from it. I watched him curiously as he approached Austria. I was ready to swing at him any moment if he tried so much as to lay a finger on her.

He took the keys and to my surprise, he unlocked the stock that held Austria hostage. Austria was shocked too, hesitating to stand up straight, feeling pain in her back from being hunched over for so long. She walked over slowly to where I was standing, keeping her eyes on Francis at all times, even when I wrapped my arms around her tightly, not wanting to let go.

Francis just stood there, keys in hand and an unreadable expression on his face. We watched him silently, until he finally spoke.

"Go quickly. You're up next and it sounds like they're about done with the last one." he said. I was still incredibly confused.

"But, why would you let us free...?" I asked. Austria gave me a _don't question it _glance.

"Do I need a reason? Just go before I change my mind!" he said. On that note, we gave a quick bow and curtsy, and headed swiftly out the door, thanking him.

I got an awful sense of deja vu as Austria and I approached the long row of pillars. We were going to have to sneak past each one of them to make it to the other side, because there was no doubt that the guards were once again blocking the entrance way to the Ceremony Hall.

I grabbed Austria's hand, and we remained as one shadow. The man making a speech about the person who was now beheaded, his head in a pale, and the remainings of his neck bleeding onto the guillotine, was finalizing his words. This cued us to quicken our footwork, shuffling quietly behind each pillar, trying to stay out of eye sight of the preaching man. The audience had their back to us, which made it much easier to avoid just one set of eyes that might spot us.

The crowd filled with cheers as the man finished his speech. We had finally made it to the other side when I turned to see another man get on the platform announcing that he just wanted to add a short detail.

There was no entrance or door at this side of the castle, so our only way of escape, was to climb. The first window on this side of the castle was rather high. I told Austria to take the lead, just in case she were to slip, she'd land on me. We started our way up the side of the castle, wedging our feet on any of the bricks that stuck out far enough for us to climb onto. It was a suspenseful way up as the man talked in the background of the wind and my heartbeat. At any moment, I was expecting someone to point a finger at us from down below, and guards to be swarming all around us. I began to sweat as we continued to inch our way up quickly.

When we finally made it up to the first balcony, we plopped over the ledge as quietly as possible, landing on our backs. The wind was blowing at the curtains of the window, and we found ourselves creeping inside.

But this was not a bedroom at all. We had landed ourselves into a bathroom... And to our misfortune, it was currently being occupied. We stood there covering our mouths in the bathroom, we were cornered. How could I have missed it? This was the only bathroom in the castle that was attached inside a bedroom. But at the time when I was living here, it was not being occupied by anyone. It had been specifically for special royal guests. Now there was a woman sitting naked in its bathtub, only covered by soap and water. Not just any woman, though. It was the Ludwig's queen...

She had her eyes closed, humming to some melody I could not recognize. Austria and I stood there motionlessly. We couldn't go past her, or we'd be risking our lives. And in the bedroom just through the bathroom entrance, Ludwig was now lying down on their bed. This situation was suicide.

We were going to risk our lives by walking out the front entrance to the bedroom, hoping not to alert the queen or awaken the beast, but of course, I was the one to screw it up for us. I had stepped on something hard on the ground, and it made a small chiming sound. This was enough for the queen to stop singing suddenly and open her eyes to find Austria and I standing in her bathroom, a little too close. She looked at us with large amber eyes and let out the loudest scream I had ever heard. I ran to place a hand over her mouth, but this did not look good, for when Ludwig came running in, all he saw was his queen naked in the bathtub, and me a little too close with my hand over her mouth to drown-out her screams. And Austria, standing watch. His face turned a dark, deep red, followed by a group of guards entering their room after hearing the queen scream.

"You _sick_, twisted bastard!" Ludwig exclaimed to me. I immediately took my hands off his queen and backed away.

"It's not what it looks like, I give you my word..." I tried to explain, but was immediately grabbed onto, not by the guards, but by my little brother, who was surprisingly much bigger than me now. He was built and perfectly handsome. I was skinny from being a peasant for many years now, but I was built enough from always being outside and active, which didn't do me much good in this current situation.

"Why on earth are you here?! You should be locked up, and you should be beheaded!" he yelled, looking at Austria roughly. The guards stood put, just in case they had to grab me away from the king if I tried to harm him.

"Why are you here violating my queen?!" he asked me again, shaking my violently.

"Ludwig, I wasn't! I escaped, and you caught me... But I promise you, I was not trying to do anything to hurt your queen!" I pleaded.

"Then why were your hands over her mouth?!" he argued. I could feel his hold on me tighten and I cringed slightly.

"I didn't want you to hear her scream, or else we'd be caught... I wasn't hurting anyone. I am sorry. But the reason you locked us up are all lies! And I'm going to prove that to you somehow-" I said, but all of a sudden, I wasn't feeling so good anymore. I could feel a sharp pain burning through my flesh. I looked down slowly to see that Ludwig had stabbed me. He put a long knife into my side, and pulled it out, causing blood to start pouring from my body, staining the front of my clothes.

Austria screamed out in horror as the guards held her back, away from me. I stood there with widened eyes, just staring at Ludwig deeply. He stared back, but in his eyes spoke nothing but disgust. I couldn't feel anything. Not my arms, my face, my feet or legs. Nothing, but the sharp magnifying pain that invaded my side as the blood continued to trickle down my clothes. I was slipping, inching my way down to the floor until I was just a pile of limp mass, lying there, clutching the spot where I had been stabbed, lying in my own puddle of blood. I continued to stare, all the voices and sounds around me beginning to muffle, Austria's cries of sorrow were now just white noise, and I felt myself drifting.

* * *

_**Uh oh.. Please review! I read and love them all, and they help ! (: TBC...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

The room was cold, and even through closed eyes, I could tell it was very dark. The surface that I lied on was hard and rough, and my breathes were unsteady. I was paling even more than usual, and everything was weak. I clung on to the bleeding slit in my side as my eyes threatened to open. I had to keep myself here, I couldn't allow myself to slip away... I wouldn't allow myself to die. I needed to be here, for Austria, for my son. Who knows what would happen to them now...

I struggled to lift my upper-half up from what I now recognized as the cold, dirty floor of the Eastern section of the dungeon, far away from where my son had been placed. With every quiet moan and grunt I could fathom, I managed to sit myself up, still keeping a firm hand on the wound as I grit my teeth in pain.

"Au...Austria..." I barely uttered. My hands were shaking, and I knew that I looked dead by the way my eyes felt like they were drooping from my weakness. I didn't know how long I'd been down here, but by the way the moon shone through the small bars of the window above me, I could tell that it was now late.

I tried to relax myself, but how could I relax after wasting so much time? I had no idea what could be happening right now, or what already has happened to Austria or my son... I looked around the large dungeon, but it was so hard to see anything. I was alone. Gilbird wasn't here either. I hoped to God they didn't maintain him... Oh no... Why did I let myself use him as bait for the guards?! How selfish of me... My poor best friend... Please tell me you're alright as well...

"Austria!-" I let out a brutal scream, but the level of my strain caused more pain to my side, so I had to end my tirade early. I sat there with my head held low, breathing heavily and sweating for no reason. It was cold down here, so I guess I was just sweating out of my own nerve. I no longer felt brave enough to hold in my tears. I was now ready to cry. As many times as I'd had to hold it in, afraid to be seen as weak, or a coward, now no one was here to witness it. And even if they were, I don't think I'd care. All my emotions, all my fears, all the times I felt alone and worthless, all the times I'd wished to be better, normal, stronger, or even dead, all of those emotions lead up to this point. I was no longer going to harvest my tears, I had to let them free.

So I cried. Better yet, I bawled. I've only really broke down twice in my entire life before, but tonight, I had finally flooded the castle. My screams, I'm sure even the village guards could hear them. The tears, I'm sure would be enough to bathe both the king and queen. I was a pitiful mess, and I didn't care.

In my misery, I guess I didn't hear the fiddling that was going on behind the door handle. I stopped my weeping, and my watery, blurred vision focused on the movement of the handle. I watched as it struggled to loosen, the thick bar wobbling slightly, then it finally snapped, and the door began to push forward slowly, revealing the identity of the man behind the mayhem.

But it wasn't a man at all... Standing behind the door, peeking a head in, was Gillian. He looked directly at me when he spotted me, his eyes looked so full of fright and panic, and I almost stretched my wound further when I saw him, jumping up and avoiding the pain that followed. Immediately I fell back to the floor when I tried to run to him.

"Father!" Gillian panicked as he ran to my shaken, weak body. He knelt down next to me and wrapped himself around me as best he could.

"Father... What happened...?" he asked, a small tear escaping the corner of his eye. I struggled to look up at him and smiled sweetly.

"I'm okay, I'll be fine. Nothing to worry about, my love." I managed to pick myself from off the ground to sit up. I wrapped my arms tightly around my son, so happy to see him again. He nearly choked me as his tiny arms caressed around my neck. He was crying and I couldn't help but tear up again once more.

"Where is your mother?" I asked anxiously after, still holding onto him as I looked deeply into his eyes.

"She helped me to escape, but then a guard caught her... And she told me if a guard was to get her, to run to you and save you. So I obeyed..." he explained. My eyes widened in horror, and I grabbed his shoulders firmly, pulling him closer and looking him directly in the eyes.

"Gillian, what did the guard look like? Can you remember?" I asked.

"Um... He was tall..." he said.

"And what else?"

"He had blonde hair, and I think his eyes were blue..."

Francis. What was he doing with Austria? Hadn't he let us escape before? Why was he capturing her?

"...My word..." I said to myself in a whisper. Gillian stared at me curiously, unsure of what caused my sudden epiphany.

I was no longer crying, but angered. That Francis, filthy scum. He tricked us. This must have been all part of his plan, let us free, knowing that we will be caught, and offer to take in my Austria. He wanted to lay down with my love, and that was not going to fly. He's probably taken her back to his room by now...

But, maybe he was on our side... Maybe he took her in to so she could escape from further harm. Oh, what am I thinking? This is Francis we're talking about!

"Let's go." I demanded my son, grabbing his hand and walking toward the door. Nothing was on my mind, not even the sting of my wound. All I was thinking was that Francis was going to receive what for.

After walking down the long hallway and up to the steps that led back to the castle, before I could even lay a hand on the door handle, it was being opened from the other side. I jumped back in a near heart attack, afraid that we had just placed ourselves in a world of trouble, when I looked up to see Francis standing in the doorway, staring at me in unexpectance as well.

"You..." I said coldly. The Frenchman raised an eyebrow.

"Moi?" he asked somewhat thrown off guard.

"Where is Austria?!" I demanded him. He looked at me in a startled manner, unsure of why I seemed to be angry with him, and he opened the door widely. And there, standing behind the door, was Austria.

Once again, I had been wrong about Francis. He wasn't worthless perverted scum after all... Maybe a bit perverted, but I had seen him in all the wrong light. He was truly helping us.. I wouldn't understand why, but I wasn't ready to question it. Maybe deep down inside, he was just a sweet hearted man, who loved to spread love... Austria leaped at me, and I wrapped my arms around her tightly, cringing a little from the regained feeling of pain in my side. I was starting to feel lightheaded again, I had lost a lot of blood. I felt myself fainting in her arms, and she had to catch me.

"Sorry, I'm fine..." I said as I quickly regained my posture. I looked over at Francis who seemed a bit saddened.

"Thank you." I said softly. He stared back at me and nodded his head.

"It's my pleasure." he responded. I couldn't help the question that dared itself to exit my lips. It wasn't going to ask, but the wonder was invading my mind.

"But, why? I still don't understand, and you won't tell me. Why would you help us?" I asked again. This time he let out a sigh and his eyes went to the darkness behind me, and there was a long pause.

"Because, I know what it feels like.. Too finally be truly in love, and lose them forever." he said. His eyes remained far away, and I watched them carefully.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It was nothing. Just an old romance that wasn't meant to be. It was kind of illegal, such as yours. I met this person in a shop one day, before I had ever been a guard. I was fifteen, and I saw this person I'd never seen before, looking.. so strange. The attire, the hair, everything. I finally went up to that person, and... let's just say, it wasn't going to work out... We were from two _completely_... different worlds. I really don't want to talk about it to be honest..." he ended it there, and a silence drew over the room.

"But anyway, we should really get going before someone sees us." he said. His voice was low and he didn't seem to look at us much. Instead he led the way through the quiet hallways that were now lit by few torches as everyone around us lie in their rooms asleep. I stopped suddenly in my tracks, another epiphany filling my mind once more.

"Wait. I have to get something, I'll be right back." I whispered, running off down the hallway right of where they stood. Austria held onto Gillian's hand tightly as he attempted to run after me.

"Gilbert! Are you mad?!" she whispered angrily, Francis standing in shock.

"It'll only take a minute, I promise." I said behind me, about to make a turn down the hallway.

I ran until I finally made it to what use to be my bedroom when I was just a boy. I didn't stop to look around at the now empty space, I knew exactly what I came there for and exactly where it was. Quickly, I went to a crack in the wall where my bed use to cover and stuck my fingers in between it. I pulled out a couple of pages that I had tucked away there, how valuable they seemed to me now.

These were the notes Ludwig use to write to me when we were little. He'd draw me pictures of us holding hands, or a little love letter on how awesome it was that I was his big brother, and how he never wanted to lose me. Ludwig loved me then, and now, with these letters in my hand, I knew what I had to do.

I immediately ran to his bedroom, peeking in cautiously before entering. He was sound asleep, lying next to his queen as I made my entrance I tip-toed my way over to where he rested his head, and quickly but quietly, I laid the letters down on the pillow next to him, and ran back out the room.

When I met Francis, Austria and Gillian back at the hall where we left off, we had to hurry out to the safest exit. He was going to help us escape the castle. We approached the back exit safely, and Francis unlocked the door to allow us our freedom. Before we left, we thanked him one more time, and with a slight nod, he showed us his pleasure in the act. And with that, we were on our way. But not even for a second did we think it was going to be easy for us, now that we were all runaway's, escaping from the prison of a castle. As we hurried down the path away from the castle, I felt my throat clench up, and feared the worst as my thoughts only pointed to the negative.

And repeating over and over again in my mind was that, I hoped Ludwig would remember those letters.

* * *

_**I read & love all reviews, so please do ! And thank you so much for the amazing feedback, I highly appreciate it ! TBC...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_**(this chapter is still written as Gilbert being the narrator, but he's talking about Ludwig. I don't want to cause confusion, I just didn't want to switch and make Ludwig the narrator since it's Gilbert's story)**_

Ludwig had woken up to a new day as the sun threatened his closed eyes through the window frame. Stretching himself to the capacity of the bed, he opened his eyes to a squint as he turned to see his queen still sound asleep next to him. He sat up on the side of the bed with that permanent scowl he seemed to have on his face.

Just when he was about to rub his eyes, he spotted something next to him on his pillow. Stopping suddenly before his fists reached his eyelids, he stared at the envelopes that lied there perfectly stacked. His brow raised in confusion at the already opened letters. Before picking one up, he turned slowly to look at his queen, then around his room to the door, and quickly, he moved his hand up his pillow and grabbed the letters, stuffing them in his pants and getting up swiftly.

He made his way down the hallways fast, as guards and maids watched in both awe and confusion at the kings hurried state. They bowed and curtsied their good morning's to him, but he ignored every one.

When he finally made it to the farthest chamber away from where anyone roamed the hallways, he quickly locked himself in. He sat down on the pot with pants up, and held the first letter close to him, opening it up to read. A confused look spread across his face when he saw the terrible handwriting. It looked as if a five year old wrote it, but he managed to read it as best he could.

_"Dear Gilby, you are the bestest brother in the entire kingdom. I love you forever and ever and ever and ever. Please be my big brother forever!"_

_Love, Ludwig_

Ludwig's face became even more confused after seeing his name signed at the end of the first letter. He read it over and over again, unsure of what this meant, and why it had been on his pillow.

"Is someone trying to frame me...?" he thought to himself. Shaking the confusion from his head, he moved on to the next letter.

_"Dear Gilby, I had so much fun painting with you today! Remember when mommy came in and she yelled at you because I had paint in my hair? Haha! It was so funny! I love you big brother, you're the bestest brother in the world!" _

_Love, Ludwig_

Ludwig paused, staring once more at the letter before him. Why did this letter seem so familiar It seemed like, he's seen it before... Or read it... Or perhaps, maybe even wrote it... He sat there with no longer a creased brow, but a far away look on his face, almost as if he was scared. He quickly went on to the next one.

_"Dear Gilby, thanks for teaching me fencing, it was so fun to have you around to teach me! Next time we should go horseback riding, that would be really fun! I need to teach you how to hug, hehe. I love hugging you, you're so warm. I love you Gilby!"_

_Love, Ludwig_

The last letter was a picture of Ludwig and me. We were holding hands and smiling brightly. Ludwig drew this picture the day before the incident, the day before he lost his memory. He stared deeply at the letter, scanning all of them, but always returning to that picture. He could feel his heart rate increasing slightly as he began to feel very uncomfortable and confused. That picture... Without a doubt, that was him. But how, he thought. How was this possible?

"D-did I really...write these letters, to _Gilbert_? But, my mother said he hated me... Why would I love him so much...? These can't be real..." he said to himself.

He was so confused, but as he stared at the letter, something in his current mind-state began to change. His head began to pound drastically as if he had just had a Thunderclap migraine. He could control himself no longer as his hands began to shake, and he began to sweat pools of water. The letters fell to the ground and he held tightly to his head with his shaken hands, getting a bit dizzy from the pain. He was, remembering.

All the memories that had been flushed away from his brain after the incident, were now trying desperately to make their way back in, and this was clearly not suppose to happen, for his mind was going everywhere. Flashes of scenes from when Ludwig was just a boy came popping back into his mind. The time when we painted that picture together, the time I taught him fencing, there were holes in between the stories, but they were all piecing together now in his mind. He _had_ painted a picture with me. He _had_ been fencing, and even hugged with me, and he _did_ go horseback riding... And it had been the day after he drew that picture...

_The field... horseback riding...it was...it was...a storm, yes! And...what did he say? Dammit, what was it... Why would he take me out in a storm? Wait... I wanted to be out in the storm because... I really wanted to fence. He had told me we should go back inside... Oh my... That's right... We never got to finish horseback riding, because, the storm was getting bad and he told us we needed to go back inside before we got hurt... No...no... he was blamed, for my mistake... He tried to help us stay safe, but how did I get this scar across my body? Did I not listen and he hurt me? No... No, I remember now...It was windy, very windy and I was holding his hand. And I loosened my grip for a second, and, I flew back... But, before Gibert could get to me... The Lightning! _

Ludwig felt a sudden jolt in his head as he was nearly thrown back. It was all coming back to him. It was now all clear. I never tried to kill him, he had tripped and the lightning is what knocked him unconscious and caused him to lose his memory and contain that scar.

"He was trying to keep me safe..." he said to himself after he gained more control over the pound in his head as it died down.

He was furious now. He did not hesitate to remove himself from the chamber, and storm even more quickly then before down the hallways. The guards and maids were even more curious about where their king was and what he had been doing, but again, he ignored their concerned faces.

It wasn't much longer until Ludwig busted through the door of his mother's room. She nearly jumped out of her seat as she looked up to see her much prized son looking angry at her doorstep.

"My, Ludwig... What is the matter, my dear?" she asked nervously. Ludwig had never come to her door looking at her angrily before. He stood there with disgust in his eyes.

"You liar..." he said in great despise. His mother's eyes widened fearfully as she opened her mouth.

"W-what? Ludwig, why do you say this to your mother...? I would never lie to you." she said.

"Oh, spare me your _lies_. You are disgusting," he began to approach her slowly, as his expression became more disappointed. "You told me Gilbert tried to kill me. You put me against him for all these years. You made me hate him to the point were _I stabbed_ him... I stabbed my own brother because you poisoned my mind with such foul thoughts of him. And they were all lies. You are a lie... Are you even my mother?" A slight tear escaped his eye, even with a face as serious as his. His mother didn't know what to say, this was a shock to her as well.

"W-... What are you talking about...?" she tried to play dumb.

"You know well what I'm talking about. I found these letters at my bedside this morning, all addressed from me to Gilbert. And then it all was clear to me, my memory started coming back, and I realized just how foul you really are. How you controlled my mind and made me think my brother was evil, when really, he was the one I loved the most." he said.

His mother was frozen, staring at him with horror in her eyes, unsure of what to do next. She opened her mouth to say something, but what could she possibly say? All of what he was saying was true, and she knew it.

"You're a sick person, hating your own son and treating him like dirt just for being different. Just because he didn't have the blue-eyed, blonde hair traits that have been passed down our family line. Do you think he could have helped that? You're wrong for the way you treated him. He is your son, no matter what he looks like, and you should have treated him that way. Now get out of my sight, I no longer wish to see you." he said.

When she didn't move from the shock, he dismissed himself, walking away more hurt than ever. He kept his gaze on the ground as guilt of stabbing his brother fled his mind. He didn't know if sorry would do, but he was willing to try, if I was still alive...

Closing the door afterwards, he made his way down the dark stairs of the dungeon, picking up a torch and walking towards to cell area. He didn't hear anything as the light from the torch shone through each of the empty cells.

"Gilbert?" he called out worriedly, but received no answer.

He was getting more and more anxious, praying in his head that he wouldn't find me dead in my cell, but when he got to it, he saw that it was not locked, and I was no longer there. His eyes widened as he looked around, calling out my name once more and rushing back up the stairs when he got no response.

_He has escaped..._

Ludwig ran to his room and threw on some clothes quickly. His queen was now up and she stared at his anxious behavior with suspicious eyes.

"Dear, are you alright...?" she asked him slowly.

"Yeah, fine." he said quickly, not once looking in her direction. As soon as he was clothed, he ran out the room and back down the hallways, making his way to the main entrance. But before he could open the doors, a few guards had stopped him with gentle hands.

"King, sir... Where are you going, please?" one of the guards asked in a hesitant voice.

"To realms that do not concern you." he said, trying to get around the guards.

"But sir, we will come with you. It is far too dangerous for a king to travel alone-" the guard began.

"-My business does not concern you, and I am going alone. If any of you try to follow me, I will have you beheaded on spot." he threatened with a serious tone.

The guards were silent as they shared worried looks.

"But sir, we will get in trouble if we let you out on your own... We aren't allowed to leave the king unattended."

"I _am_ the King. What more trouble could you get into than not following his orders, and letting me through this door!" Ludwig shouted, still keeping quiet, though.

Again the guards shared looks of fear, and decided to let Ludwig passed, but before he left, he went up closely to the guards.

"And tell no one I've left. Let them find out on their own to give me some time." he threatened before going through the doors and leaving the guards trembled and scared for life.

* * *

_**Please review, I read & love them all ! TBC...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

By the time Austria, Gillian and I made it back to the village, it had grown very dark, which was good, seeing as though my cover had been blown publicly here. It was a good thing that the guards had not been guarding the entrance at the time, because we were able to sneak through that way and hurry back to our home. I guess I was back to being in hiding once more. No longer allowed to leave the house without being recognized, even with my Maroon hair.

We didn't get much sleep that night, too afraid that at any moment, the castle guards would be breaking down our door and invading our property. We feared for Gillian's sake the most. They had a history of taking parents and leaving the children behind by themselves. Gillian was much too young to be able to take care of himself alone.

Austria and I cuddled close around our son as the night grew older and eventually our minds drifted to dreamland until the next morning.

When the sun began to rise, that's when I found myself roll over in the sheets and my eyes slowly open. It was early, and I was the only one awake in the house. Austria and Gillian still wrapped up closely together. Austria had warned me several times the other night as we walked home not to go out of the house ever. That I was putting myself in danger and asking to be killed if I did. I was never to leave this house again if I wanted to protect all of us, and I agreed..to a point.

But, it was early. Not many people roamed the streets at this hour. I could easily go out and come back without anyone recognizing me. Besides, not everyone saw the event that took place before we were arrested. Not everyone knows I use to be the king with my Maroon hair. If they were not there then, they wouldn't know now.

Although, rumors do spread rather quickly. Perhaps I am risking it, but I was up for the challenge. Austria works too hard, and all I want to do is go into the shops and pick up some food to feed our family. They will be hungry when they wake up.

So that's what I did. I snuck out of bed and slowly opened the door, hoping that the creek of it wouldn't wake them, and thank God it didn't. I began to walk through the dirt roads of the village, reaching the first bread shop I saw and entering it cautiously. Surely this man at the counter wouldn't recognize me as the king who got arrested. He nodded to me as I came in.

I filled up the basket I had taken along with me and payed the man with whatever was in my pockets. He thanked me, and that was it. It wasn't so bad after all, I had proved Austria wrong. I would be safe to go outside, as long as I went at hours such as these, when no one was around, right?

Wrong. I was just on my way back to the house, when I spotted him in the shadows. That messy blonde hair, those charms that dangled from every part of him, those emerald eyes. Arthur Kirkland had been watching me, again, the whole time.

The look on his face was one of both shock and confusion. I stared back at him as I passed him by, walking until he was nowhere to be seen. I let out a breath of relief. I had completely forgotten about him... Now I knew that I was no longer safe here, not even in my house. He knew where I lived. He knew everything about me. We couldn't stay here... I could already feel something terrible was bound to happen with that weird magician still around.

I was just about the turn a corner, when he beat me to it. Around the corner, now in my face, was Arthur. He was standing there, glaring at me. His arm up on the wall in a leaning position. I jumped in horror, not expecting his sudden presence.

"How did you get back here?" he asked. I looked at him with unwanting eyes.

"Leave me alone." I tried to bypass him, but he blocked my way.

"How did you escape? And why on earth would you come back here? Are you trying to get yourself arrested again?" he asked, moving closer to me.

"I said, leave me alone. You're the one who got me arrested in the first place."

"Me? Why on earth would I try to get you arrested? I love you, remember?" he sighed sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"You told the guards who I was because I rejected you." I said. He gasped like an actress, putting the back of his hand on his forehead.

"Oh no! Did I really? Oh, I am so sorry! Why would I want the person who rejected me, like everyone else in my life has done to me no matter how _hard_ I tried to make friends, or please my parents, _no one ever wants me_...to get arrested?" His eyes were a bit more crazed after his run on sentence. He breathed in heavier, letting out a bit more anger, then straightened himself.

"I told you, I am in love with Austria. We have a son, I am taken and I don't want anyone else. I am sorry." I said. Arthur continued to look down, his breaths still slightly heavier than before, as if he were trying so hard to hold back tears. There was a long pause before he finally spoke again.

"...Why doesn't anyone love me..." he couldn't help the crack that formed in his throat after this statement. The sad tone of his voice caught me very much off guard.

"... Uh, I'm sure someone loves you.. I mean, there's always at least one person who does." I tried to be comforting, but slightly failed from the awkwardness of it all.

"No one wants me... I had someone at one point, the only person I ever loved.. The only person who's ever loved me... but they rejected me, because they just couldn't accept the real me..." he nearly cried into my clothing. I wasn't exactly a master at comforting people in these types of situations, but I did what I usually do in them, which was wrapping my arm around them and patting their back softly.

In a way, I felt his pain. Something about him reminded me of myself... Rejected, by his parents and others, not being accepted for the real me because I was albino. Alone, unloved, never good enough, never wanted. It was basically the story of my life before I ran away. I could feel his sorrow, and where it came from, and it made me feel bad for the way I treated him.

"Well, if they were too selfish to accept the real you, then they were not worth it anyway." I said. Arthur looked down and shook his head.

"No...you don't understand... You probably wouldn't even talk to me, if you knew who the real me was..." he said. This concerned me slightly.

"Sure I would, but may I ask... Who is the real you?"

Arthur paused for a minute, empty air filling the silent space between us until he finally looked up at me again.

"If you'd come back with me to my house, I'll explain everything. I just can't talk about it out here..." he said softly. I hesitated for a moment, unsure if coming back to his house was necessarily a safe idea. This could be a trap, I didn't really know him well, and he was a magician after all. Maybe I shouldn't fall for his tricks.

"Uh, where is your house?" I asked cautiously.

"It's, in the woods." he answered. Again, I paused in deep thought. The woods? Why on earth would his house be in the woods? Wasn't that place off limits? Why would he want to live there, has he never heard the story of the beast?

"Oh... Um, are you sure it's safe?" I asked. Arthur rolled his eyes slightly.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." he said.

"But, the monster..."

"A monster, you say?" he asked.

"You mean, you live in the woods and you've never seen it?"

Arthur was silent. He began to lead me into the forest without a word being said between us, a nervous expression written on his face the whole time.

We arrived at his house, somewhere far into the woods. I had been hovering close to him the whole way there, looking every which way around the forest, making sure we were clear of the beast, getting another sense of deja vu. Arthur's house was very old and wilted. It looked abandoned as if it had been standing there for centuries. Even though it was morning, it was dark in the forest, due to all the trees around, blocking the sunlight.

We entered in and Arthur lit a candle, eventually lighting them all around the room.

"Have a seat on the couch." he told me, and I did so, staring at the worn out, old seat with a sour expression before sinking into its discomfort. Eventually, he sat next to me, and I awaited his explanation of why he brought me here.

"Gilbert.. I have something to tell you. I am telling you this because, I feel like maybe you would understand, since you are not like the rest either." he said. I felt a bit offended, but realized that his statement had been somewhat true. I kept quiet, signalling for him to continue.

"G-Gilbert... Please don't run away from me when I tell you this. Promise me, please? Please say you wont... Say it!" he cried, his breaths getting heavy again.

"...Okay... I won't." I said, unsure if I would mean it or not later.

"You have to promise! Say you promise..." he begged me. There was a pause.

"Okay, I promise." I said. Arthur looked back down with a bit of relief, his thumbs twirled nervously around each other and he took in a deep breath.

"... I am the beast." he said. He stared at the ground intensely, and when I didn't answer, he looked up at me with a worried expression.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"There was a little boy, who wanted to prove to everyone that he could fly, but no one believed in him. His parents rejected him and left him. When he thought he was all alone, he met the Three Eyed Woman, and she granted him a wish, saying she'd make him fly. So he followed her home, into the woods. Into this very house, and he drank her potion, and eventually, became a beast, ate the woman, and anyone who dared come near him... I am the beast." when he finished, he continued to stare at me with sadness in his eyes.

That story... I've heard it before. Those emerald eyes, those are the ones I saw in the beast. I knew he looked familiar..but never would I have guessed he could possibly be the beast... I didn't know what to think... what to say... I just stared at him with wide eyes. That's how he saw me in the woods that night we snuck in. He _was_ the beast.

"... But, you're human now..." I said.

"Yes, I wasn't able to turn human again until years after, when I became older. So that was a plus, but whenever I become infuriated or loose my mind, the beast is waiting to come out of me, and I can transform into it at anytime... Sometimes it happens out of nowhere." he explained.

"But, you're still young... Isn't that an old myth...?" I asked.

"I have looked like this for many years. Once I hit a certain age, I do not develop anymore. I will always looks this young." he said.

"What age were you when you stopped developing?"

"Twenty-four." he said. The same age as me.

I didn't know whether to be terrified, or fascinated I was sitting right next to the beast, who could change at any moment. This sent a chill up my spine, but for some reason, I wasn't necessarily afraid.

"That's insane..." I said. Arthur nodded. There was a bit of light in his face when he realized I was still here, sitting next to him, not running away screaming like the last person.

"Are you, afraid?" he asked nervously. There was another pause.

"Not really..." I said. He smiled gently. He looked so relieved now, and in that moment, he wrapped his arms tightly around me and left a gentle kiss on my cheek. I was stunned, and a bit scared at his sudden gesture, but I didn't want to show him my fear, so I decided to hug him back.

He moved in closer to me, not wanting to let go as we sat in that position for what felt like an eternity.

"I'm so glad I have you... Finally, someone who accepts the real me... You don't know how much I love you..." he whispered in my ear, running a trembling hand down the side of my cheek. I felt very uncomfortable and pulled away only slightly.

"I'll be here if you need someone to talk to." I said.

"Gilbert, I love you... I want you to be mine, please... Please, I'll do anything. I love you so much, leave Austria...leave her... Leave her now... I promise, I'll be everything she is for you, and more..." Arthur begged and pleaded, running his hands all over me and kissing my neck. This time I pushed him off and got up from the couch, leaving him to fall forward on it.

"No, Arthur! How many times do I have to tell you? I will NEVER leave Austria. Ever! I'm sorry, you aren't as bad as I thought you were, you are rather kind, but I am in love with her, and she is the only one for me. I accept you for who you are, and I will be your friend, but that's it. Nothing more. So either you accept my choice, or leave me alone." I explained. Arthur stared at me with wild eyes, wet with welling tears. I said I was sorry once more, but he continued to stare, breathing heavily while tears stained his cheeks.

"This is the last time I will allow myself to be rejected... If you don't want me... Then don't EVER speak to me again! Be gone! Get out, NOW! Get out! Get out!" he screamed, the sound piercing my ears as he threw whatever was in sight in my direction. I dodged the debris, trying to ask him to calm down, but he didn't care to hear me.

He screamed like a banshee, the way I remembered it when the beast was swooping down on me the night I was in the forest running from it. I began to back up into the front door, turning around and struggling to turn the knob as Arthur screamed louder.

He was changing, I could feel him becoming the beast in any moment, and I began to sweat, trying my hardest to get the doorknob to turn. I took a quick glance at Arthur and saw that he was now on the ground, and veins were beginning to pop out his skin, he looked up at me and I saw his face graying and claws forming form his hands. I shook the doorknob violently, until it finally popped open, and in an instant, I dashed through the door and ran through the forest, not turning to look back.

I was running by myself, until I heard it approaching up behind me. The loud screech and the flapping of the large wings, until it was right on my tail. I ran faster, and faster, the word tired did not exist in this moment until I was to safety.

I was nearing the entrance of the forest, seeing the bright sunlight as I dashed through the trees. As soon as I was out of the forest, the beast did not follow me anymore, but that did not stop me from running straight home.

When I got there, I opened the door to see Austria and Gillian still asleep. I took in a few more deep breathes before laying back down with them. As soon as I got back into my position and closed my eyes, Austria had waken up. She stretched out and smiled down at her two little angels, both still sound asleep.

* * *

_**Okay, so I reread this chapter and realized that one section where Gilbert and Arthur are on the couch... it kind of sounds like a mixture of The Incredible Hulk, and Twilight... That was not my intention, I'm sorry.. Don't think about it that way, lol ! I stayed home from school with a migraine, and I'm on medication for it, so forgive me for any weirdness, haha.. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway, it was fun to write. I love & read all reviews !**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Austria, Gillian and I had spent the day in the house, peeking out the small window every now and then out of fear. What if someone had seen us and ratted us out? What if Arthur had returned to his human form and told the guards of our arrival? Surely by now, though, we would have been already back at the castle in chains.

But, we weren't. We managed to survive the first day back unharmed, despite my near death experience with Arthur.

Yet again, night fell across the village, and it was time for us to hope and pray that we would see the morning once more.

Deep in a dream, I heard a knock. I believed it was just a part of my slumber, until it came again, and again until it alerted my consciousness and I found myself waking up in the dead of the night to the sound of a faint knock upon the window frame. It caught my attention quite quickly after my eyes opened, and my heartbeat started to quicken. Was it a guard? No, it can't be. Why would a guard be knocking on the window frame, and so gently?

I got up slowly, staring at the frame of the window with caution, unsure of what I was about to witness. Tip-toeing, I approached it slowly, being careful not to awaken Austria or Gillian, and so that whatever awaited me outside wouldn't hear. Leaning in first, I poked my head cautiously out the window and turned it with great suspense, nervous to see who it would be.

There stood a tall, blonde-haired German man. He stood there, staring at me, as I stared at him in utter shock. I didn't know how to comprehend this. What was my brother doing _here_, at my window, at this hour even? And, alone... The look on his face was one of both seriousness and sorrow. He came a little closer before opening his mouth.

"Can I talk to you for a minute...?" he asked softly. There was a pause. I continued to stand there staring at him, still dumbfounded by the whole situation.

"Uh, yes.." I said in a whisper. Instead of going around through the door, I decided to slip through the window and hop out. Ludwig was caught of guard by this slick move, but he didn't think further of it once I was right in front of him, looking slightly up at him for him being only two inches taller than me, which was new to me, since I was very tall compared to the villagers. He just stood there, looking into my eyes, almost sadly. I could have sworn I saw a tear twinkle in his eye from the moonlight, or maybe that was just from them being so blue.

"Come, let's talk somewhere more private." he said to me, beginning to lead the way. I followed him, wondering why he wished to talk to me. Didn't he hate me because of mother's false advertisement of our relationship? Oh wait, that's right, the letters! He's found the letters! That had to be it. He lead us to a private area before he went about to face me again, and another staring contest took place.

Until he wrapped his arms around me tightly, catching me off guard. But this time, I did not hesitate to hug him back. As soon as his arms were around me, my arms mirrored his actions immediately. I never thought I'd want to hug my brother so desperately before. My grasp on him tightened as his did, and we stood there, in that loving embrace, for who knows how long. I could feel his tears seeping through my shirt from behind, and I'm sure he felt mine as well.

"Gilbert..." he whispered before letting me go. "I'm so sorry... You were right. You were right about mother. I should have listened... I nearly killed you... You don't know how sorry I am. Please, forgive me."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being jealous of mother's love for you and not being as kind as I should have been. I loved you, I did. I still do. It was just hard to express it, when you received all the love from everyone else... But what a fool I was, for rejecting the only person who ever showed any love for me before Austria, simply because I was jealous of you. Mother was right about that one... But what I would never do is try to kill you. You are my brother, and I love you. And no matter how hard it was to admit it, I loved getting attention from you. You were the only one who gave me any sort of attention, I just didn't know how to react to it I guess because I wasn't use to it. So, I am sorry." I said.

Ludwig shook his head. "No, don't be sorry, you had every right to be jealous. The way mother treated you was disgusting. I would have been jealous too. I'm sorry for believing her foul description of you, and believing the way she labeled you a demon and a killer. Clearly, you are none of those things." he said.

A slight smirk formed on the side of my lip, just the fact that I was looking _up_ at my _younger_ brother, how big he's gotten, how built and handsome. I knew he would be. I could have had eyes that blue, skin that perfect, hair that blonde. But, i wasn't thinking that out of jealousy, but admiration. My little brother is quite the charmer, and it made me happy. He took notice.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Because... I haven't seen you in years, since you were little. You've grown so much." I said.

"Oh yeah... Well, I can't really remember everything, it still kind of feels like I am seeing you for the first time, well, since you arrived as a prisoner at the castle... Although, I can slightly remember.. I can barely remember what I looked like when I was young. But I do remember the events." he said, rubbing at the back of his neck. I nodded.

"So, is this why you came all this way, by yourself? To say sorry?" I asked. He looked away for a minute, as if thinking of how to word something.

"Well, that is the main reason, yes. But..-"

"Wait... You're alone... Ludwig, what were you thinking?! You just abandoned the kingdom! You're going to end up like me! That's considered running away and abandoning your people... Ludwig... I-" I said.

"-I don't want to be king anymore." he said. There was a pause, my mouth opened to form words, but I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I don't want to be king anymore. If being king means hurting innocent villagers, stealing and killing their families, limitations and unnecessary rules, arranged marriages, stuck-up mothers, and nearly killing your own brother, than why on earth would I want to be king? It's too much stress. I have not smiled for years, because there's been nothing to smile about. And now I'm starting to believe that happened after you left. You were the reason I smiled. Those letters, I remember them. I have never been that loving since then. You're happily in love with a person not arranged to you. It's not that I don't love my queen, Feliciana, it's just, she wants to be loved all the time. But I just really can't be bothered with that. I'm not much of a people's person, I guess I use to be... So I ran away." Ludwig paused, staring at my still stunned face.

"...Wow... I can't believe you ran away... Now there is no one to take the thrown... The kingdom will fall. You do realize they will never let this slide. They'll be banging down our door at any random hour, demanding an explanation, or our heads. The fall of the Prussian Kingdom is in the hands of it's own sons..." I said.

"Let it fall, it's no use to anyone. It's just there to keep unnecessary order to the kingdom and villagers by leading on unfair hierarchy to the kingdom, while leaving the villagers to suffer. Let them find me, I do not care. May they rip my head off and feed it to the dragons, as long as I leave with my pride." he said.

"Don't say such things. We'll strike before they do. We'll make order, or we'll die trying. At least we tried, right? Don't give in so quickly to their disgusting ways. They need us, you more than me. They need someone to run the castle, because they know that they will fall. And if they don't want us anymore, and they decide to make someone else king, well then, it's not hard to make a kingdom fall...without taking away its king." I gave Ludwig a sneaky eyebrow raise and he got the picture.

"They won't take either of us back. Once a king abandons his castle, they are no longer part of royalty, and are stripped of their name. There's no way, even if the kingdom is falling, that they would allow either of us back to the thrown. By now, I'm more than sure they've noticed my absence, and they're more than likely removing our family name from the castle as a whole, as we speak, hunting me down as well."

"Well then we will let the stubborn kingdom fall with our bare hands." I said simply.

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"We're more than familiar with the castle, you especially. We've both been kings before, we know the routes and secret passage ways and the whole system of the kingdom. If anyone can cause a fall of a kingdom, it would be the king's themselves." I said.

In that moment, Ludwig and I read each other's minds, and a serious expression crossed our faces, followed by a devious nod. It was important to have our plan completely figured out, without any breaks or mistakes, because one mistake, and we've killed our family, our people, and ourselves. So tonight, Ludwig was sleeping over. Austria will awaken to a surprise. It may take a full day to plan, but we had to move fast, the guards were on their way.

* * *

_**Bam. So, what's their fate ? What about Austria and Gillian ? What will happen next ?! Tune in next time, for the next chapter of, Maroon Dye. **_

_**Lol.. P.S. : I love & read all reviews ! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Ludwig opened his eyes slowly that morning, only to be met by the bewilderment of a woman hovering over him at height's length, staring down at him as he if were a snake ready to bite. I had been the first one up, and was currently in the room with Gillian, not witnessing the scene that was about to take place.

Austria backed up slowly, reaching behind her when she got to the table, for a frying pan. This was a protection tactic she had actually taken from her little sister, Elizabeta, while she was living there. Ludwig watched her moves cautiously, now wide-eyed as he saw the frying pan slip through her fingers and into a tight grasp in her hands as she began to approach him slowly. She held the pan like a person at play, ready to swing a paddle. Ludwig held up his hands and began to scoot himself backwards at her pace.

"Wait, it's okay! I'm not going to hurt you, Gilbert let me in, I'm his brother, remember? Gilbert!" Ludwig yelled. Just as she was about to swing, I grabbed the edge of the pan, canceling out the force as we were at a standstill with the pan and her arm up to strike.

"Austria, it's okay, it's my brother Ludwig." I said calmly, taking the pan away from her. She stared from me to him quickly, confused at what was going on.

"Wait, Ludwig? But isn't he..." she said.

"Yes, I _was_ the king. But I ran away, like Gilbert. He and I found out that our mother plotted against out relationship, and now we have made up. I'm not here to hurt you, or arrest you. I'm here alone. Gilbert and I are making a plan." Ludwig explained. Austria was still having a hard time taking it in.

"You, ran away... A plan? What kind of plan, for what?" there was concern in her voice. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Ludwig and I are going to take down the kingdom." I smiled.

.. ... ... ..

All day it took, just as we expected, to plan out how we were going to make our plan to perfection. Austria was not pleased at this, she feared for my life. By nightfall, we were ready to head out back to the kingdom for our vengeance I kissed Gillian a goodbye, picking him up into my arms and spinning him a little bit. He giggled.

"Daddy, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to the castle to put an end to the suffering of the village." I answered.

"Are you going to die?"

"... I'll be okay, Gillian. Just keep mommy safe, okay?" I smiled, kissing his cheek one more time as he nodded.

I made an attempt to embrace Austria in a hug, but she denied me, her arms folded across her chest and her expression both angered and worried. I sighed.

"Baby, I'll be okay-"

"-Let me come with you." she interrupted me. I shook my head.

"It's too dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt-"

"-Let me come with you, Gilbert. I can handle myself. I can help you..." she said.

"_I can handle myself_." I repeated, not to mock, but to prove a point. She scowled.

"Gilbert, you are putting yourself in a very dangerous situation! Do you really know what you're doing? You will get killed trying to cause an entire kingdom to fall. You are outnumbered by thousands! I don't want to learn that the love of my life has been killed, Gilbert!" I could see tears welling in Austria's eyes and her lip quivered slightly. I understood her pain, her anger. I admit to the tear that almost fell from my eye as I watched her in her despair, finally pulling her into a tight embrace, in which she did not reject. Her arms swung around me quicker than expected, and she began to cry louder, unable to hold her strength any longer.

"Austria... I love you. It's not that I don't believe you could help, I just want to know that you're protected here, in the security of this house. You need to stay here and protect Gillian as well. Do you really want to bring Gillian along for this brutal cause?" I explained, running my fingers gently up and down her back. She was silent for a while, only sniffling from trying to stop her tears.

"...I understand. I will stay here with Gillian. Just, please, Gilbert...be safe." she said, looking sadly up into my eyes.

"You too." I said back. With that, we left each other with a passionate kiss. We kissed each other as if it were the last time we'd see each other again, and hopefully, that was not the case.

"I love you." Austria whispered as we walked out the door. I turned around quickly to stare back at my beautiful princess in despair.

"I love you, too, Roderich Eldenstein." With that, I turned away, not looking back. I was afraid. Afraid of never seeing her again, afraid of losing her to death. Afraid of never being able to see my son again. If this failed, if we failed, it was over. Ludwig and I shared a glance, and began our long trip back to the castle.

Austria closed the door behind her slowly, back against the door, she slid down it, crying herself into the night, until she finally decided to fall asleep.

.. ... ... ..

The next morning, Austria angrily washed the dishes in the washing bucket, frustrated that she let me go through with this plan. _Why didn't I stop him? _She would ponder. Her thoughts were put at pause when there was a knock on the front door. She stopped all movement and stared, wide-eyed at the door. Her heart started to beat faster. Who would be knocking at our door? Her nerves increased knowing that the person was just waiting there, behind the door. Then, they knocked again. She didn't know whether she should open it, or hide.

"Gillian, go hide," she whispered to her son behind her, who was drawing a picture of a dragon. He immediately obeyed.

When Gillian was hidden, Austria approached the door slowly, putting an ear on it first to listen for any whispering, to see if there were more than one.

"Austria, are you home? It's Arthur Kirkland, I'm an old friend of Gilbert's," he said behind the door.

Arthur Kirkland, she remembered that name, and that very specific accent, but she couldn't quite remember his face, or where she heard it from.

"I sold you that dye for Gilbert's hair. Do open the door, please? I want to have a word." he pleaded.

Yes, that's who he was. The one with the dye, she thought.

Still being cautious, she opened the door to the mysterious blonde magician with his charms, and his crooked smile.

"Hello, Miss Eldenstein. Or should I say, Mrs. Beilschmidtt?" he chuckled a little too loudly that it sort of startled Austria.

"Not yet at least, hopefully soon." she said. He smiled, a little too big, at that statement, then stuck out his hand to shake her's properly.

"What a lovely morning it is," he said. "Would you care to join me for a spot of tea back at my place? I'd like to have a little chat with you about Gilbert and that dye he's been using."

Austria looked at him suspiciously, but tried to hide it when she realized.

"Was, there something wrong with it?" she asked.

"Oh, I will explain everything to you once we get to my place." he smiled. There was a long silence between them for a while. Austria did a whole lot of thinking before finally agreeing to go with him, immediately regretting it afterwards.

The whole walk there was silent. She worried for Gillian's sake, she had left him all alone in the house. _At least he was hidden_, she thought. _And what about my own safety? Gilbert told me this man was quite strange. He never told me he knew him that well. _

Austria walked at a slightly slower pace than Arthur as she followed him until they reached the woods. She stopped before entering.

"Why are we here? I thought you were taking me to your house." she said.

"Oh darling, my house is in the woods." he said, giving her an odd grin. "It's okay, you'll be safe. I mean, I've been living here for years, and I'm fine."

He continued to walk into the woods, and soon after, Austria started following him again. _What is this he has to talk about with me in his house in the woods? It all seems too shady. Why couldn't he have just told me right in front of my house door? _

His house disgusted her, and scared her at the same time. She was asked to sit on the same couch I once sat with him when he told me he was the beast, as he paced the floor this time.

"So, tell me. How is your relationship with Gilbert?" he asked.

"It's fine. What is this about?" Austria was quick to question.

"Ah yes, the _dye_ situation."

"Please."

"Well, you see, I'm a magician. I like to make things... disappear." he explained.

"And..?"

"And, when I see something I don't like, I have the urge to just make it, you know...disappear." he said.

"We are getting nowhere with this conversation. Now tell me why you brought me here." Austria demanded.

"Whoa, easy there, Roderich. I've been nothing but nice to you this whole time." he said in a rather droll voice.

"How do you know my real name...? Austria's eyes widened. Arthur smirked slightly.

"I told you, dear. I'm a magician. I know _everything_."

Austria eyed him intensely, regretting the choice to ever come to his house. She watched as he paced the floor back and forth in front of her, at a slow and even pace. His heels clicking to a rhythmic, soft beat.

"Please, Mr. Kirkland. Why am I here?"

"You love him, don't you? You love Gilbert with a deep passion." Arthur said suddenly, catching Austria off guard.

"Uh, yes. I love him a lot, but-"

"I know. He loves you too, a lot. A whole lot. He'd do anything for you. He wants to marry you, said he'd never leave you. Said he will always be with you and that there was no way you two would ever split up or that he would see anyone else because _you_ were his happiness, his everything, and all he's ever wanted. _You_ were it! Do you realize that? You better realize it and you better appreciate it, because there's a whole lot of people out there that would just die to be with a man like that. They'd do anything, anything to have someone as handsome and perfect as he is. Do you realize that, Austria? Do you understand?!" By the end of his speech, Arthur was breathing much heavier than before. His eyes were wilder and his face was red. Austria stared at him in bewilderment, unsure of what caused his sudden anger. She watched him closely.

"...That's, sweet of him... I appreciate it a lot, because, I love him that much as well..." she said softly. Arthur tried to hold his fist, clenching tightly on it behind his back before letting out a calming breath of air. There was an awkward silence, before Arthur smiled once again at Austria who still sat there with nervousness in her expression.

"...Would you die for him?" he asked, breaking the silence. Austria's eyes shot back up at his quickly, following where he paced.

"Yes. I would, of course." she said. Arthur smiled almost deviously in his place, staring at the wall as he stopped pacing and turned to look at Austria directly.

"Do you like music?" he asked. Austria nodded.

"Yes, I love music. It's a passion of mine." she said. Arthur kept his expression as it was before. He was a few feet away from her, and he began to pace the room again, this time, he began to sing. A quiet melody tuned through his voice;

"_Mummy, mummy, left me alone_

_With my old trumpet and a moldy scone. _

_Daddy went with the moon held high. _

_Daddy, daddy, left her to die." _

He repeated this song, over again while approaching Austria closer.

_Mummy, mummy, left me alone._

He reached into the belt in the back of his pants, underneath his cloak.

_With my old trumpet and a moldy scone._

He pulled out a knife.

_Daddy went with the moon held high._

Without hesitation, he grabbed her by the neck as she struggled to break free, kicking and choking, trying her best to scream out, but there was no use. Arthur smiled widely, his eyes filled with the look of both evil and pleasure as he held the knife to her chest.

_Daddy, daddy...left her to die._

* * *

_**...To be continued. I love & read all reviews !**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

It was getting late, and there was still no sign of Gillian's mother anywhere. He started to get scared, and hiding wasn't a very fun job. But it wasn't long after Gillian started to worry, that there was another knock on the door.

Gillian, being alone in the house, was told never to answer the door at any costs, unless it was me or his mother. He was told to stay away from all windows and doors. But, seeing as though Austria hadn't been home for hours now, he decided that maybe it would be okay to just take a peek to see who it was.

He crawled on the ground to approach the door, staying clear of being seen from the window, when he saw a shadow of a person pass by the window next to the door, ever so swiftly. Had he'd blinked, he would have missed him. But in that moment, that quick glance, he saw the back of a blonde-haired man, who seemed to have been wearing a cloak. Gillian paused in his spot, afraid of who it might have been that just rang his doorbell then ran away. He remembered seeing a man that looked like that from somewhere.

Oh yes, he was the man that showed him a magic trick one day when we were out by the shops with Austria, that's where Gillian recognized him. He liked that man, thought he was amazing, the way he pulled that bunny from out of his hat.

Gillian smiled when he saw the figure of Arthur Kirkland scurry quickly pass the window. He ran towards the front door and opened it quickly, looking out and calling to the man as he disappeared into the shadows, not turning back to the sound of Gillian's greetings. Gillian frowned, trying to see where the magic man was going, but had lost him. Before he closed the door again, he spotted something on the ground, leaning up against the house, that he really wished he did not see.

"Mommy, you're home! ...Mommy, you're, bleeding...Mommy...?" Gillian called out to Austria, who was now propped up to sitting position, leaning on the side of our house, blood staining the front of her shirt. Arthur had dragged her all the way back, by packaging her to lower any suspicions, and left her on the side of the house. Gillian's heart started to beat faster when he noticed his mother was not responding.

"Mommy! Answer me! Why are you bleeding?! Are you dead...? Mommy..." Gillian shook her, but she remained still and breathless. Her skin was now pale and ashen, and the area around her closed eyes were slightly purple.

Gillian couldn't help but feel the horrifying reality strike him hard when he realized his mother was not moving, or talking to him, or even breathing. He threw his arms around her and cried out.

"Mommy, please! Please, you have to be okay, please Mommy! You can't die, you can't die!" The tears started streaming down Gillian's face as he cried desperately in his mother's arms. He had to tell me. He had to find a way to get to me, and tell me what had happened to Austria. The magician, the one he admired so much, had killed his mother.

He dragged Austria inside the house. He didn't want anyone to see her, or take her from him. He wanted to keep mommy safe in the house, away from the bad people. Gillian was in desperate need of help, he was all alone with no one to take care of him, and at that moment, all he wanted to was to get to his father.

After laying Austria in bed all by himself, he ran out the house, closing the door loudly behind him. He didn't know exactly how to get there, or how long it would take, or even necessarily what he was doing, all he knew was that he had to get to the castle and warn me about what had happened.

He hadn't been running for too long, when he came across a guard on a buggy. Quickly, he stopped in his tracks, afraid of being seen by him and end up like his mother. But then again, maybe he wanted to be seen. Being seen by the guard meant they would take him back to the castle. He'd get a free ride there, and it would be much quicker, and less tiring.

But what if he didn't recognize him as the ex king's son? What if he didn't ride him there? Gillian approached the blonde-haired man in the buggy fast, just in time, for he was about to pull off.

"I am Gilbert Beilschmidtt's son! I turn myself in." Gillian said, raising his hand to the man on his buggy. The man looked shocked for a moment, then he looked down at the boy with a look of both surprise and awe. Gillian looked back up at the man, he knew this man. This was the same guy, indeed. He was in luck!

"Yes... Yes you are. You made it safely, I'm glad. Where is your father? Does he know you're going up to guards like this and turning yourself in to them? What are you, suicidal at such a young age as that? You're lucky it's just me, anyone else would have you beheaded, kid." It was the Frenchman, the one who had helped us escape. Francis Bonnefoy sat in glorious posture upon the front of the buggy, now staring at Gillian with sadness in his eyes.

"My mother..I-I think she's dead... Someone stabbed her in the chest... I have to find my daddy now!" Gillian explained. Now the look on Francis' face was of utter horror.

"...I'm, so sorry... I will get you to your father immediately. But, this still does not explain to me why you were trying to get yourself arrested..." he said.

"Because, my daddy's on his way to the castle. His brother and him have a plan, but he wouldn't tell me what it was, all he said was that he was going to _put an end to the suffering of the village_..." Gillian said. Francis' focus was on his every word.

"A, plan you say? His brother, you mean you've seen King Ludwig recently?" he asked.

"Yes, but they had to go quickly because he said the guards were after him, and if anyone saw him, he'd be in trouble."

Francis looked puzzled. His duty was to protect the kingdom, make sure everything was in order, do what is necessary to keep the kingdom standing strong. But, he was torn between his duties, and the safety of the Beilshmidtt's. He had grown a strange liking to us, one in which he couldn't really understand, but he wanted to help regardless. He had also grown a strange liking for the people of the village, and understood their pain. He never stuck to his duties, or did much following of the rules, but it was all because he was doing what he felt was right. Francis wasn't a bad guy after all. He was only torn between what he was suppose to do, and what he felt was right.

"I will take you to the castle, and I will protect you." he finally said. Gillian did not have enough thought to smile, he was too over-joyed by the fact that he was going to take him to see his father, and too depressed by his mother's state. Francis helped him onto the seat next to his. He was allowed to ride there until morning, while no one was around.

"Thank you." he said.

"Gerrion, was your name?" Francis asked.

"Gillian," he thought the name Gerrion was funny, so he smiled only slightly.

"Do you know who the person was that, _killed,_ her?" Francis asked.

"I think it was the magician." Gillian replied. Francis stopped the horses suddenly, causing a startle from Gillian.

"A magician, you say...? What did this _magician_ look like, do you remember?

"Yes, he was blonde, and wore a black cloak. He had thick eyebrows I remember, but I can't remember the color of his eyes..." Gillian pondered.

"Were they green?" Francis asked suddenly.

"I think so... I haven't seen them in a while. When I saw him, his back was towards me. But I recognized him from behind."

"...Arthur Kirkland." Francis nearly whispered the name to himself.

"You know him?"

"...No." Francis said sternly, as if angered and saddened at the same time. "Now let's get out of here quickly, before there's anymore trouble. Gillian looked up and nodded, and they were quickly on their day-long journey, back to the castle.

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter's kind of short. The next chapter will be longer because I'm trying to sum this story up soon. I'll miss writing it, but no worries, it's not over yet. Not until we see what happens to the kingdom of course ! Will it fall? Will they survive? What about Francis and Gillian, and what was that all about with the whole Arthur thing, Francis? Tune in next time for the next chapter of, Maroon Dye. **_

_**Hehe, I love doing that... And I also love & read all reviews ! **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

It was late hours of the night when Ludwig and I finally arrived at the castle once more. It was dark, but that did not lessen the amount of danger we were getting ourselves into by just being there. We hid quietly behind the large bushes at the perimeter of the draw bridge entrance that was positioned up, allowing no one to pass unless they were to swim in the water surrounding the castle, which contained a couple of electric eels here and there.

Not too far away, stood two castle guards. They were not communicating whatsoever, and they seemed to be very much on guard, making our lives a little more difficult. I signaled to Ludwig with just my eyes, and he nodded, knowing exactly what to do next. In an instant, I looked around once more, than with my fingers, I counted to three.

With that, Ludwig and I took action to our silent attack. The guards did not see it coming when we came up on either side of them and jumped them, giving them a blow to the face, followed by a quick pressure point to make sure they were unconscious. Silently, we dragged them back behind the bushes, not a single word said, not a single scream made.

We stripped them of their uniform, not caring of how we positioned them, or the way we threw them around trying to get the uniform off. Quickly after, we stripped ourselves of our clothing and exchanged them for the outfits of the guards. If we were going to make this mission a little less suspicious, we were going to have to blend in as best we could. We were going to have to think like guards, and protect ourselves from what could possibly be in store for us on this crucial night.

What made the plan difficult is that we forgot to come prepared just in case the drawbridge had been up... Ludwig stopped and looked at me with a slight worry.

"Wow, how idiotic of us... How are we suppose to get pass?" he asked. It was like we both had the same idea at the exact same time, the way we both looked up at each other quickly with widened eyes.

"The secret passage underneath the drawbridge." I said, and Ludwig nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing, but, how are we suppose to drain the water with no one noticing?" he asked.

"We don't," I semi-smiled, my face still serious. Ludwig gave me an odd look.

"...You're expecting us to swim, aren't you." he said. This time, my smile was more wide and devious.

.. ... ..

We both jumped at the same time. The water made my body tingle, and I did not wish to be in it any longer. I could already feel an electricity simmering faintly through my body, so we quickly swam over to the secret door underneath the water, under the drawbridge. Immediately, we pulled together, letting a lot of water enter through to the dungeon, in which the door led. We hurried to crawl through the small door before we flooded the dungeon completely, and as soon as we were through, we closed it firmly.

The floor underneath our feet was now wet, and if it didn't dry soon, someone would notice if they came down here. They would know someone entered through the secret door, and they would want to know who, immediately.

We walked up the stairs quickly, opening the door so as to not cause any unwanted noise, and after creeping around for a little while, hiding behind objects and signalling, we realized something odd; Where were all the guards?

It was unusual, you could never walk the halls of a castle without seeing at least ten guards just on your way to the chamber pots around the corner. But strangely, not one had been in any hallway. Not one had been in sight, period. The only guards we encountered with were the ones we knocked unconscious outside. The castle seemed, empty.

But it wasn't long before we stood corrected. In the distance, we could hear talking. It sounded like a bunch of people all together in one area, and we followed the sound. We followed until we reached the rather small door of the Quizzing Room, the room where the King usually had his important private meetings in the castle. It's a small room, you can't fit more than probably five people in there, but here, it sounded as if there were twenty people all locked up in that one room.

Ludwig and I pressed our ears against the door as we listened in carefully, staying quiet and ready to take action at any moment. At this point, we could hear the voices of two men going back and forth at different levels of rage. We didn't catch the whole thing at first, but we started listening at just the right time;

"...going to raid the village of all its homes, search its people, kill them if you have to, just find those scumbags!" said the voice of a very angered man from behind the door. Ludwig and I had our eyes locked on each other the whole time, reacting with a single expression.

"Do you think that's really necessary-" said the voice of a different, more nervous sounding man from inside.

"-Of course it's necessary! This kingdom is going to fall to pieces if there isn't any order. And if that happens, we burn the village and move the hierarchy elsewhere." the raged man said.

"Burn the village?! But sir-" the nervous one began.

"No buts! It's already been decided."

"But that's highly unnecessary!" the nervous man begged.

"Who are you to tell me what is unnecessary? It's people like them who corrupted the minds of our kings. That foolish maid, and that demon... The cause of all of this! The reason King Ludwig ran away! If they are out there in that village, they deserve to die along with their _people._" the raged man finished, and the other was silent, along with everyone else that was talking before his speech in the room behind this door.

"We need to get this done quickly." he added after, receiving more silence. That was when Ludwig and I stopped listening, and our eyes were just dazed widely in each others, and we didn't have to communicate to know that it was time to get out of there, and quickly.

We dashed at maximum speed down the halls, running back down the stairs to the dungeon, where we entered, breathing heavily afterwards, and sitting down against the wall. We couldn't believe what we had just heard and our expressions showed it all.

"They want to burn the village! Oh, Ludwig, my family... My people..." I cried. Ludwig stared into space.

"This was, unexpected..." he said.

"What are we suppose to do?!" I breathed.

"Calm down, we just have to come up with a new plan."

"But we spent so long working on the perfect one!" I was panicked. Ludwig put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, but we're in a completely different situation now." he said.

"...We have to warn them..." I said suddenly. Ludwig's head immediately shot in my direction.

"What? You mean go back?" he asked.

"I have to protect my family and warn the villagers... We can help them. We can all band together and take down the kingdom as a whole!" I said. Before Ludwig could get another word out, I had grabbed his wrist firmly.

"Come with me," I demanded, dragging him back up the stairs and into the danger of the hallways once more. Ludwig seemed unsure.

"Where are we going?" he asked, but I didn't have time to answer. I was all too focused on getting there.

When we arrived at the certain large double doors, Ludwig became clear of just what I had in mind.

"The Weaponry Room. We're going to lug as much of these weapons as we can. There's a buggy right outside the exit through these doors. We'll lug them all on there and take the buggy back to the village." I explained, opening the doors to reveal the large room stacked to the top with items to kill.

"This is brilliant," Ludwig said, staring in awe at the all the weapons so neatly placed, as if it were the first time he'd ever seen them.

"Do not make another move." A sudden voice came from behind our backs. We turned around immediately to be met by a single guard with a weapon already in his hand and pointed at us. His face was unkind, and his posture was firm. Ludwig and I panicked, frozen in our tracks, trying to think of what to do next, what to do in this situation. Our eyes met quickly, and the man held the weapon higher. We had been caught.

* * *

_**I'm sorry! It's been a while since I updated, I know. :( And I promised a longer chapter, but I didn't realize I had to go out tonight. Next one, for sure! But anyway, I still hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, what about the Gillian and Francis? Austria? Or how about Gilbert and Ludwig?! Tune in next time for the next chapter of, Maroon Dye.**_

_**;D I love & read all reviews !**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

The body wasn't necessarily easy to hide, although the evidence was quick to clean, seeing as though Ludwig merely strangled him, leaving no blood behind. We stuffed him into the darkened corner of the Weaponry Room, behind one of the larger contraptions before continuing on with our plan. Even though the deed wasn't done by my hands, I couldn't help but feel a serge of guilt. But then again, maybe it was a good practice field, to prepare for the bigger portion of this project.

After loading the buggy just outside with many weapons and anarchy, we piled ourselves in and, without another moments hesitation, we were on our way back to the village yet again, to warn the villagers, and to save my family.

It was so stranger for two men who hadn't traveled together to ever cross paths in a kingdom as wide as this, but surely in the distance, I saw what looked to be a man, a guard even, approaching our buggy on another.

"Stop the horses," I said to Ludwig firmly. He obeyed immediately, spotting exactly what my reason was in the distance.

"It's a guard," he said. "What do we do?" Ludwig tried to keep his voice calmed. I stood there trying to think fast, staring at the on coming buggy, until it came slightly closer. I squinted my eyes to the distance, focusing on the guard until, I noticed something.

"Wait, is that..Gillian..?" I asked out of my own confusion. Surely enough, as I looked closer to the approaching buggy, not only was it Gillian, but Francis as well. They were on their way to the castle I could only assume. But, what was Francis doing with my son...? And why on earth was he taking him to the castle? We waited until we were within speaking distance of the other buggy as it slowed down to a stop right in front of us. Before I could get a word out of my now opened mouth, Gillian had beat me to it.

"Daddy, mommy's in trouble! I told Sir Francis that you were at the castle, I know I shouldn't have told anyone, but I had to because I had to get to you quickly. Someone killed mommy! Mommy is dead, Daddy... She won't answer me, and she won't open her eyes..." Gillian explained, nearly in tears.

Before I could even process the situation I was in fully, I paused. I just sat there, staring at Gillian with the same opened mouth expression I had when I first saw him, only this time, my skin turned to ash and my breathing was cut off suddenly. I could feel Ludwig tensing up and staring at me with panic in his eyes, but I did not turn my eyes away from Gillian, as he stared back into mine.

The words hurt my throat when they came out, the area had become too tight and dry, and I could feel myself getting lightheaded every second I couldn't get the words out.

"Who. Did it." It wasn't a question. It was more like a stern demand, one that, even if barely whispered, you knew to answer correctly by its tone.

"I don't know. But, I think it might have been the magician guy. Mommy had gone out for a long time, and I was starting to worry where she was. So when I heard a knock on the door, I wanted to see if it was mommy, but no one was there when I opened the door, and I saw the back of a man running away. It was the magician guy. He dropped off mommy's dead body.. I think he was the one that stabbed her," Gillian explained.

I didn't know whether to scream, or not say anything at all. How utterly, and extremely _stupid_ of me to have gained even the slightest bit of trust and friendship with that foul _beast_. That monstrous sinful _ demon. _That pile of scum, that, that..bastard!

"I knew it... I. Knew. It. Idiot... I am an IDIOT. I left her there, I left my prized possession alone, and someone...destroyed it! I had this feeling, but I was afraid to bring you along and have you both killed... Thank God you're alright, Gillian... I am so sorry..." I paused, the water in my eyes making them redder than usual. Everyone stared at me with sorrow and sympathy in their eyes, no words being said, until they saw a new emotion in my eyes, something much darker, as I tried to keep myself from falling apart completely.

"You know the phrase, what goes around..." I said slowly, almost evilly after a long pause. Everyone continued to stare.

"NO!" a voice said suddenly. Everyone had stopped looking at me, and were now all facing the last person to speak, including me.

Francis sat there with worry in his eyes. His face turned slightly red and he seemed taken aback by himself, as if the words had slipped out of his mouth on accident. My eyes suddenly turned into a glare as I awaited an explanation for his unusual disagreement.

"Prussia, Gilbert, sir-"

"Gilbert." I corrected.

"Yes.. What do you mean _what goes around_?" he asked nervously.

"It means exactly what it means," I said quickly after, nearly cutting him off. There was another pause, and I could feel a slight tension rising between us.

"Why do you suddenly seem concerned for this man's life?" I asked rather sharp and clearly. He didn't seem to know how to answer, he simply just stuttered a little and widened his eyes slightly.

"I'm not.." he said.

"Do you know this man?" I asked him. "Do you know Arthur Kirkland?" Again, he was silent for too long, which raised my suspicions even more. We had another staring contest, until eventually, I won.

"I did.." Francis said softly. My eyes widened soon after, eventually forming into an angered glare.

"You're on his side, aren't you... You planned this... You planned all of this. You're working against us by pretending to be out allies just so you can later destroy us. It's true, isn't it?! Don't you dare lie," I demanded, piercing eyes bleeding through his own.

"What, no! That's not it at all! I am not on his side, I have nothing to do with him anymore," he claimed.

"Then why don't you want me to kill him?" I pressed. Francis looked down, unsure of whether he wanted to keep this conversation going.

"I don't know... He needs to die, he is the beast after all. He causes nothing but trouble and scare in the village," he said. My look of hatred suddenly defused, but only slightly.

"How did you know that?" I asked, a hardness in my voice. Again, Francis seemed less enthusiastic to answer the question.

"...Because, remember when I let you free when they had Austria locked in the stocks? And when I helped you guys escape the castle. I told you I did it because, _I knew how it felt to finally have true love, and lose them forever_?" he said. I thought for a second, then proceeded to nod my head slowly.

"Arthur Kirkland, was that person." he said. It threw me off guard completely. Francis...had been involved with, Arthur...? Then it hit me; When I was talking to Arthur before, how he cried on my shoulder about how he was always rejected, and how much it hurt when he finally had someone to love, but they rejected him because they couldn't accept _the real him_. How Francis explained the story of how he met a person at a shop one day. His strange appearance and weird attire. How he said it wouldn't work out because they were from two _completely_ _different worlds_...

"Oh my goodness," I said. Francis nodded, almost out of shame. "You still love him, don't you..?" Francis froze, his face turning more red as his eyes widened again.

"What...n-... I mean, I probably would have if he was normal.. I had no choice, I wasn't going to date a beast. That's, that's..._ bestiality_...?" he said. I wanted to roll my eyes, not knowing whether that was suppose to be a joke, or if he was being serious.

I don't know why, but I actually was starting to feel a bit of compassion for, Arthur's side of the story... Francis didn't want him because he was different. Because he wasn't normal. He had no one to love, because no one likes a person if they have anything different about them. Arthur couldn't help the way he was, he had only wished to fly, but had taken on the form of a beast in addition. Arthur also has a mental dysfunction. And I am albino. I am different as well. It offended me to hear Francis talk about how he couldn't love Arthur, because he was _different_.

But, then again, why should Arthur mean anything to me at all? He killed the only love I had. It all made sense to me now. Arthur, the reason he followed me around all the time. The reason he was in love with me. The reason he killed Austria; He was just like me. Both of us, the only people in the kingdom and village who were different from everyone else. Both of us, dealing with the same problems and rejections. He was jealous. He was jealous that I had found someone to love me for who I was. He switched my dye from brown to maroon, so that I would continue to remain different, like him. He didn't want me to look like everyone else, he wanted to know that there was someone else out there, who was a freak, as well. He wanted us to be together, because what better a match than the abnormal two of the village? Together, we could run away and not worry about judgement. He wanted Austria out of the picture, out of the way, so that he could take her place. Or, he wanted her gone, because it wasn't fair for someone to accept me, when no one had ever accepted him, except me. How selfish, yet, how understanding. He was a mad man, but he played it so wisely. He knew exactly what he was doing, and I hated him for it. Yet...

"What difference did it make?" I finally said. I could tell this caught Francis by surprise.

"Huh, what do you mean?" he asked.

"What difference does it make that he was different? Was he not the one you fell in love with?" I asked. I found myself defending the man who killed my lover. Francis was shocked by my sudden change of direction.

"Well, yes, but...-" he began.

"-Makes no difference, you fell in love with him before you knew," I said a little too loudly, realizing that I wasn't making any sense in defending this man, for my own sake. "...Just, never mind. We'll figure this out later. Right now, I have to get back to the village before it's burnt to ashes, along with my people. And I have to see Austria."

Francis paused, doing some thinking of his own, then nodded in agreement, not entirely focused on the situation anymore, but something else that was occupying his mind.

.. ... ..

Gillian was now sat upon my lap as Francis followed next to our buggy with his own. I held tight to my son, resting my head in between his neck as we approached the village, trying to keep the silent tears running down my cheek from staining Gillian's shirt. Without taking his eyes off of what was in front of him, Ludwig called over to Francis.

"So, what are we going to do about the guards?" he asked. Francis, his mind still straying off to his inner thoughts, cleared his throat gently.

"The only thing we can do, kill them off," he said. Ludwig was silent.

"Well, no need to feel remorse, if you're planning on taking down an entire kingdom," Francis added. Ludwig continued to stay silent. He had almost killed his own brother, so why should killing anyone else bother him? Yet, he couldn't help but feel slightly sick, which is normal in this situation.

"There's only two guarding the entrance at this hour, and two more walking around the inside. The two at the entrance should be easy. The ones you have to look out for are the sneaky bastards roaming around the village. You never know exactly where they are," Francis explained.

Francis, being a guard, had no trouble getting through the entrance gate. So we came up with a plan to attack from the inside. He left his buggy behind and took over ours while we hid inside the buggy with the weapons, closing the thin curtain around it to keep our identities hidden as well.

The guards at the entrance simply nodded when they saw Francis, not a single suspicion crossed their mind. However, when they saw the closed curtain around the buggy, their eyes did narrow, but only for a split second as they let him through. He parked his buggy to the side of the entrance, behind a small shop. I removed Gillian from my lap and told him to wait inside the buggy, and stay hidden, while Ludwig, Francis and I got out a weapon each.

The guards continued to face the entrance of the village, their backs towards the inside as we advanced behind them, holding up the weapons in plan for attack. Without hesitation, the tips of our swords met the backs of their necks until they were visible through the front, and it wasn't long before they were both on the ground creating their own pools of blood.

I quickly ran to grab Gillian from out of the buggy afterwards, and we continued through the village roads, unmasked, and not caring who saw. I was certain they wouldn't hate us after what we were about to announce.

"Before we do this, I have to go to the house. I need to see Austria," I demanded. No one argued it.

* * *

_**I'm thinking about two chapters or so left depending on where I get in the next chapter. So what will Gilbert see when he goes home for Austria? How will the villagers react to the news? What about Arthur? Tune in for the next chapter of, Maroon Dye.**_

_**I love & read all reviews !**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

The roads were abnormally busy today to our inconvenience. People we were walking around visiting shops and buying food for their families. We sort of just slipped through the crowd as if we were just normal everyday villagers, as if we didn't just murder two guards. As if we weren't ready for a battle plan. We did get the occasional stare. A few people recognized us and paused out of disbelief, though no one said anything.

We made it to my village house, the one I use to share with Austria and Gillian, but we knew that we didn't have much time to stay. I could feel my throat tightening as I opened the front door. I wanted to see Austria, but at the same time, I didn't. I didn't know how I would react, seeing the love of my life lying there, motionless, dead.

We walked further into the house, I wanted to throw up at the sent of death entering my nose stronger as I progressed. When I opened the door to the bedroom, surely, there she was. She was lying in the bed, motionless, pale, dead. I stared at her, my body shaking more harshly now at the sight. The woman I once held in my arms and kissed goodbye, had left me forever. How was I suppose to stay strong in this situation? I couldn't. I broke down. I knelt right down next to her, took her now stiffened hand, and I cried.

Ludwig tried to comfort me with a gentle hand on my back, but it only made it worse. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. The only thing I could do was collapse in her arms. Gillian watched me in my misery and came to my side to hug me and his mother. Strangely, he wasn't crying. He was only comforting. He was stronger than me, at such a young age, too. I realized that everyone was watching, watching me at my weakest, so I stopped. I didn't like being watched when I cried. I didn't like for anyone to know when I was crying, I always tried not to cry in front of people, so I stopped.

"Let's go," I said suddenly, getting up slowly and brushing myself off. Ludwig and Francis shared a quick glance, then nodded their heads in agreement. I took Gillian's hand, and we were off once more.

I changed my mind, it was actually a good thing the roads were busy, it actually made it very much convenient to get our information out to more of the villagers at once. Before making our announcement, we made sure the coast was clear of guards. We made ourselves a small section in the middle of the village where we all stood.

"The village is under attack! The kingdom is planning to burn the village down and kill you all! We have to fight before they hit first," I screamed out to everyone around me. Some people stopped, however, there were a few that kept to what they were doing, glancing over almost annoyingly, then continuing on with their business.

"Hey, aren't you the former King of Prussia... And you as well?" A woman approached us, pointing at both Ludwig and I. Her tone was almost afraid as she stared us down. She said it loud enough that it drew over some more attention to us from other villagers. Suddenly, everyone was looking this way, mumbling things to one another. A man screamed over the uproar;

"What do you mean, _they plan on burning the village and killing us all?_ " he said. "Is this your plan, you red-eyed demon?"

The villagers agreed with the man, getting angered at the sight of the two former kings in front of them, claiming of some sort of _plan_ to burn them all.

"What..no! Of course not, we're here to warn you of this horror!" I said.

"How can we be sure you're on our side?" the man said, causing another uproar from the villagers.

"We escaped from the castle because it is nothing but a prison cell. We no longer belong to the kingdom, we are poor now. We hate the ways of the kingdom. They always did things without consulting with the king first, like all those raids, they were never part of our plan. We never agreed to them, we never even knew about them. I learned from my girlfriend, who was a villager, about them. The reason we know about the kingdom's attack plan is because we were actually on our way to the castle to take it down ourselves, when we heard a a certain meeting taking place in a room. So, of course, we had to come back and warn you all before it was too late. I swear on everything, we are on your side." I explained. The villagers all shared glances with one another, their expressions now more of fear then anger.

"Oh my goodness... So what are we going to do?!" A lady called out in horror, holding her child close, nearly in tears at the thought.

"We fight. We attack them before they attack us. We take down the kingdom together. They won't see it coming. They'll have no idea of our arrival, because we managed to escape without anyone knowing we were ever there. Well, one person caught us..but rest assured, he won't tell anyone." I said. The villagers looked even more panicked.

"You mean, go into battle and kill people...?" another one shouted. I nodded my head.

"The kingdom has killed many innocent families for no reason, separated mothers and fathers from their children, even sold them as slaves. It's time to put and end to it all, wouldn't you agree? It's simply one castle full of heartless souls. Am I right?" I said. There was a loud cheer coming from an area of the crowd, and quickly, it spread to another section of the crowd until every villagers was shouting cheers of determination. I smiled, looking over at Ludwig and Francis with success, and they had on the same expressions. The cheers went on until there was a loud outburst over the crowd.

"Wait!" someone screamed. The cheering died down as he repeated it, everyone now looking around for the source of the voice.

"And just how the hell do you expect us to do this?!" he asked. Everyone stopped, realizing the man was right. They didn't have any skills in anarchy, better yet battle. Some of them never held a weapon in their lives.

"I have a buggy full of weapons, if you know how to get angry, you'll know how to kill. We won't spend much time working on skill, but plan. I think we all know how to stab. So today, we will ready our weapons, and make our way to the castle. Anything that looks like a guard or a castle jock must die," I explained. The agreement cheers began again.

"A brilliantly adequate plan you have there, my friend." a voice overpowered the entire crowd without even shouting too loud. Everyone's heads turned to the man that was making his way so easily through the packed crowd. Some of their eyes widened, while others seemed confused at the sight of this odd individual. My brows creased when I saw his figure from out of the shadows, however, Ludwig looked rather confused, and Francis had been subjected to a bewitched stare. He approached us closely, and everything was silent.

"You..." I said rather darkly. This was the man. I was standing directly in front of the man who killed the love of my life, and oh, how hard it was to keep my hands from wringing his neck right there.

"Sorry about your, woman friend," he said, so simply, as if he had did nothing but scratched her by accident. This angered me even more than his presence. I stared at him with hatred in my eyes. I could no longer feel sorry for him while in his presence. He did not smile either.

"So, you plan on taking down the kingdom? Ha, you all are pathetic. What can a bunch of unskilled poor people do? What difference does it make if they burn down the village? Being alive is torture in itself. I saved your little Austria, saved her from the cruelty of the world. Saved her from the pain she would have felt when your plan failed and you died. I saved her from losing love. How does it feel, to lose someone you care so much about? Hurts, doesn't it?" he said, not once looking away from my eyes.

"Leave us be, unless you are willing to join our team," I said. He laughed.

"Join your _team_? Why, I wouldn't join your team if you were going to tell me the secret of all secrets. As a matter of fact, I think I've seen enough of your face, I-" he stopped suddenly, leaving his statement to our imagination as he stared somewhere behind me. I, including the villagers, all turned to see just what Arthur was staring at, and sure enough, he and Francis had been in a long staring contest with one another.

Francis stood there, body tensed as he watched the emerald eyes of the beast he once loved staring back at him. There was a longing in their stare, but also something quite hateful as well.

"I didn't realize this was the treasonous club," he spat. Francis twitched unmeaningly as Arthur continued to stare him down, this time with less kind eyes. The crowd remained silent as they watched the tension grow cold. Arthur was ready to walk away from the scene.

"I'm sorry," Francis said suddenly. This caused an abrupt stop from Arthur, his feet twisted in a turning motion and his body froze. He quickly turned around after his pause with a swift motion, eyes meeting right back at Francis with almost sarcastic disbelief.

"You're sorry...? You are, _sorry_? Sorry. Sorry... That is a funny word. As a matter of fact, if you say it too many times, it doesn't sound like a word at all. Nothing but a mere noise that is coming out your mouth over and over again. A simple annoyance that eventually, if said too many times, could drive a person insane. Sorry. What a silly little noise. A silly little noise with no meaning, whatsoever." Arthur finished. Francis had his mouth slightly opened, as if in attempt to say something, but he couldn't get out a single puff of air. Another silence grew over the atmosphere as I stared from Francis to Arthur.

"Leave, Arthur. We have business to take care of," I said. Arthur's cold eyes did not leave its hold on Francis. He began to walk backwards slowly into the path he had created when he came in.

"This, will not be the last time you see me," he said, so slowly, deep and eerie. I watched as he turned around this time, walking away slowly. You could hear the click of his heel on the ground perfectly in the silence, until he was nothing more but a shadow, a shadow that never appeared in the sun. A shadow you did not want to follow you around.

* * *

_**Well that was a quick update. Okay, so I was writing it on my iPod in school a lot because I got this new awesome writing app called Werdsmith. I know, you're probably like "you JUST got Werdsmith?" Yes I did, and it's very convenient lol. Now I can write on the go ! Well my lovely audience, there is officially only one chapter left to come. We've finally made it to the finale. We've had some cruel losses, some confessions, some pain, and even some blood shed. And it all comes down to this. So, what is the final result? Tune in next time, for the FINAL chapter of, Maroon Dye.**_

_**I love & read all reviews !**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

It appeared to be the perfect opportunity. This was it, right in front of us, stood the castle; a tall formation of bricks and pure evil. We all stood, motionlessly behind the tall rows of bushes, all of them awaiting my cue, either staring at me, or the ground out of fear and nervousness. I had to admit, I feared the plans failure as well, but there wasn't a regret in my mind that this was the right thing to do.

Inside the castle, they didn't expect a thing. Inside, they believed they were safe, they were unprepared, and it gave me hope, courage, strength. The time before the attack was going by much too slowly, and I could hear every breathe that I took in and let out magnified by a thousand. The area was silent, and I waited. I waited for both Ludwig and Francis to step forward, ahead of everyone else and into seeing distance. The sky was cloudy, and the air was neither warm nor cold. I took in one last breath, closing my eyes tightly, and praying to myself, possibly one last time;

"Dear God, please, give me strength."

And that was it. I held onto the clasp of my eyelids meet for a second longer, trying to take in what could be, my last moments, and with a steady awakening, I turned my glance toward Ludwig, who was a few feet away from me in front of the crowd. He stared back and nodded slowly, then turning his head in the opposite direction of me to face Francis, who was already facing both of us from a distance in front of the hidden crowd with a single nod as well. And without hesitation, I turned back toward the field, an unknown force taking over my body, strength and determination I never thought I contained flooding through my veins. And with that, I raised the flag high, readying myself for the battle cry.

... .. .. ...

"You can't do that, that's an illegal move!" the current castle owner whined across the table.

"Says who?" the opposing chess player laughed.

"Shouldn't we be worrying about finding those two imbeciles and burning down the village?" another man complained only to receives a wave of the hand back.

"Yeah, we're getting there. Just let me finish this last game," the owner said. The man rolled his eyes quietly to himself as he turned to walk away.

"Daddy?" the owner's son called, but his words were overpowered by the annoyed grunt of his father's chess frustration.

"Daddy?" he tried again, this time turning away from the window to face where his father was sitting.

"What?!" he finally responded, even more annoyed than before.

"There are people out there.." the little boy pointed. The man started to shoo his hand at him, pausing with it midair in sudden realization and looking sharply over at the little boy with his finger out the window.

Within a matter of seconds, the man had gotten up from his seat, sprinting over to the window before grabbing his son and pushing him out of anyone's view. He looked cautiously out the window, when he heard the scream.

I had made the cry for battle, the screech of justice and revenge. His eyes widened with something more than terror across them as he heard the scream awaken a whole army of loud, chaotic hollers as people started covering the field with weapons, charging toward the castle.

"It's the villagers! The villagers are attacking!"

The knives, spears and swords came flying in through the window, stabbing one of the men in the room as he went down, holding the handle of the sword as it stung inside his flesh.

"The weapons are gone!" a guard called out to the men after being sent to open the access to them. "The Weaponry Room's been raided!" the panicked look across the owner's face said all.

"Man the cannons!" he yelled, and immediately, the guards obeyed.

Everyone on the battle field was minding there own business, shooting almost mindlessly at the castle with nothing but the determination to live on their minds.

I spotted Ludwig in the mist. His face showed no fear, but I noticed the tear on his sleeve, bloodstained red already, and concern immediately flooded me. I ran through the crowd to catch up with him, grabbing his shoulder firmly.

"Hey, what's this? How'd that happen, we haven't even come face to face with the enemy yet..." I asked.

"It's nothing. Some enraged villager tried to attack me, blaming me for all this, and for the death of her daughter. She thinks I'm the one who ordered the guards to kill her," he said. It's angered me. We were here to do them a favor, to save their lives and their families lives, and some people were still against us? I let the thought enrage me on purpose, I needed that mindset to take over my emotions in this moment.

We were closer to the castle, when we heard a loud explosion. Many of the villagers screamed, while others ducked, and few continued to move forward. Then we heard it again. I looked behind me quickly, and I saw nothing but smoke. The castle had manned the cannons, and they were now ready to fight back. _Crap_, was all I could say. I should have thought to dismantle the cannons.

The area was starting to look more and more like a battlefield, with all the thick smoke and blood, it was hard to know your enemy from your friend. I stumbled over a woman lying motionlessly on the ground, her detached leg laying in a pool of blood, and a small child wrapped in her arms, both were dead. I turned away quickly, coughing as the smoke and dirt entered strongly through my breathing passages.

I don't know how many dead body I stepped on, all I knew was that this plan was not going as, well, planned. I called out for my brother, a tear escaping my eye for no reason as I struggled over. If I thought I couldn't see before, I really couldn't see now. A dark shadow formed over my body, and I was forced to stop in my tracks. I was afraid, afraid to know just what was casting that large shadow over my head. With much hesitation, I turned my head toward the sky, only to see the image of a large monster-like object hovering close to the top of my head, its long wings leaving a gusty wind around me.

"Arthur..." I said, almost out of breath. What was he doing here? Has he come to help us, or, has he come for his revenge...? The beast let out a loud screech that nearly silenced the whole battle. The cannons that came from the castle had stopped in that second, and I could imagine them all just staring dumbfounded and in pure shock and terror at the large beast hovering over castle-grounds. They'd never seen something like that before, especially in the kingdom. It wasn't long after, when the cannons started back up again. This time, instead of firing at the villagers, they were firing at the beast. But of course, the beast was quicker. The cannons were merely an obstacle attempting to get in the way of his real targets; Francis and I.

Now was the perfect chance to fire at the castle, but with everyone's main concern now being the giant beast, we were not getting the job done. I dodged Arthur, as his beastly body charged at me quickly, causing the ground to shake as he hit it, putting me off balance for a second. I aimed a long spear perfectly at one of the guards at the cannons, he fell instantly, causing the man next to him to fumble in horror. Again, I managed to hit another guard who was charging his way into the pack of swarming villagers. He fell once the spear cut straight through his neck. As I moved forward, I spotted Ludwig. He was charging at the same pace as me, aiming spears at guards at the speed of lightning, nothing, not even the beast taking his attention. I wanted to smile at the sight of my brother, still alive, and still determined to win, but now just wasn't the time or place.

He could blow fire, I learned. But it wasn't any kind of fire, it was black, smokey heat that could burn off a persons flesh with a simple touch. I watched as he opened his mouth wide to let out a horrible screech that emptied out a large amount of that black fire upon the villagers as he scanned the field for Francis. I watched as every last villager that was hit, was turned to nothing but ash. That's when my heart rate increased, and I knew to take Arthur more seriously now. He tried everything in his power to hit me with his black fire, but all he ended up accomplishing in the end was the deaths of many villagers. We were losing people by the dozen, our numbers were decreasing and catching up to the castles with every second. I needed to get to Ludwig.

I tried not to look at all the blood-caked ash that covered the field, or breathe in the foul smell that followed, but I couldn't help stepping in it all. I charged at Ludwig, as Arthur followed my tail. I screamed out his name in horror, causing him to lose his attention for the first time as he turned to me quickly with creased brows. His first reaction was to raise a spear at the beast behind me as quickly as possible. He aimed it perfectly at its wing, causing it to let out another blood-curdling screech that stung at my ears. The slight pain from the hit threw it off balance, and it stammered to the ground. In that opportunity, Ludwig hit it a second time, and then a third while it was still down.

It was not dead, just simply wounded. It struggled its way back up, letting out a few puffs of black smoke onto the villagers before stepping onto its feet. It was ready to attack, take us both out with one blow, when it spotted one of its main targets. Francis was knelt down next to a woman who had been touched by the black fire from her foot, up her leg. Nothing was there but burnt bone, the remaining ash of her leg laying on the ground from the blow. From what it looked like, he was trying to comfort her, help her to safety somehow, but, where? Nowhere was safe. Nowhere but the Box, but that's where Gillian was hiding, and I wouldn't want him risking his cover.

The beast, Arthur, began to flap its wings awkwardly, the one that was shot limp and struggling, but the wounded wing did not slow him down.

"Francis, look out!" I called out as it ganged up on him. Francis turned quickly to see the beast right in front of him. He panicked, he didn't know how to react in this moment, life was flashing before his eyes, and he was staring straight at the face of death. He froze, there was nothing else to do. The woman underneath him screamed, as the beast opened its mouth wide.

"Francis, run!" I cried out once more as Ludwig reached for another spear, but Francis did not budge. He stood there with his mouth slightly opened, arms tensed, as he awaited his death.

"...I'm sorry," he managed in a near whisper, as the beast readied its fire upon him, letting out the black smokey heat in a near explosion on the Frenchman. Ludwig and I stood there in panic as we watched the area fill with a dusty smoke until the beast turned away from the scene, and there was nothing left in its place but a pile of black ash.

The cannons continued to fire at the beast, as well as the villagers, as Arthur continued to look for me in all the chaos. I was his next target, and it was very crucial for me to stay hidden in the mess, and think like a dead body whenever it looked this way. The smoke was getting heavier around us, and me and Ludwig decided to stay close this time. I worried for Gillian. I wanted to make it out alive for him. I was hoping he was okay in the Box, all by himself while death, blood and gore took place outside those four walls. I didn't want him to see this. I didn't want him to see me killing people, or people being killed. I didn't want him to witness an arm of an innocent villager flying off and landing right in front of his feet. I couldn't put him through that at such an early age, even though, when I was king, that was something you learned from the minute you entered the world.

The cannons started coming in fives and sixes, and pretty soon, I wasn't sure if anyone was even alive on the battlefield at all anymore. I couldn't see anyone but Ludwig, and the occasional spear that was aimed at a guard through the smoke that showed some sort of life from somewhere. The cannons tried their best to hit the beast, but it was much quicker without even trying. It was still so focused on attacking me, that it wasn't aware of the position of my eyes in back of it, staring directly at the position of the cannon getting ready to be fired. It was aimed perfectly at the back of Arthur's head as he spread his wingspan. I kept myself positioned in my spot, trying not to make any sudden movement as to not move the beast from it's current position. I wanted that cannon to hit him. I wanted it to hit him right in the back of the head, where it was positioned, and even if it meant my life, that beast was going down with me.

I tried to keep a confident face as the beast approached me slowly, trying to keep me still, as if I was going anywhere anyway, but with the amount of sweat pouring from my head, and the shaking of my limbs, I looked just about as confident as you'd think a person would look in this situation. I heard the loud explosion of the cannon being fired off, and the seconds for it to reach the head of the beast seemed to drag on forever as I stood there, staring at its approaching figure with blurry eyes. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, but in those dragged out seconds, it felt like a slow thud, like a large boulder being smashed on my chest, over and over again. I could see the huge round debris from the cannon now as my eyes widened. It was doing it, it was hitting the beast. Struck him right in the back of the head, but, he was impacted, and falling towards me. He was going to crush me. I was going to die. I couldn't close my eyes, I couldn't even flinch. I was in Francis' state, unmoving. What would I possibly do? I wasn't going to get away in time, he was falling fast. This was it, the end for me.

I watched as the beast's opened mouth and sharp teeth were charging toward my head. I can't even comprehend correctly what happened next, all I remember was being knocked over. Not by the beast, but by something else, something smaller. The wind nearly knocked right out of me when my head hit the ground hard. I felt a sharp pain running up my body, causing me to let out a loud yell. The beast had landed on my leg. It's scaley, sharp body piercing into my flesh. I struggled to get myself from underneath him, but it only made it hurt worse, the sharp scales cutting more deeply into my flesh. What had knocked me over, or who? Shouldn't I be dead now... The beast had a perfect angle to directly fall on top of me, how did I end up here?

I could barely think straight with this piercing pain stinging my leg so harshly. The beast was not moving. I stared at it with gritted teeth from the pain, until everything in my mind had turned blank. I couldn't feel the pain anymore, the only focus I had was on that hand. It was showing perfectly underneath the large body of the beast. It was a man's hand. The beast had crushed someone else when it fell, landed right on top of them. I took a more detailed look at the strangely familiar appearance of the hand. I noticed two rings on both the ring and middle finger, just like how...

"Ludwig!" I screamed in horror, suddenly all the pain I had stopped feeling in that moment, shot right back up me like a thousand bullets, and I was nearly knocked out again. "Ludwig, no! Why?! Ludwig, why..." I cried, I could feel the tears stinging the cuts I got on my face when I hit my head on the ground. My leg was bleeding, my face was bleeding, and my whole body ached like hell. It felt as though I was being cut open slowly with a rusted saw. My vision was going blurry once more from so much loss of blood. I didn't care about the pain anymore, I just wanted to get from underneath this beast. I grabbed onto my leg with shaken hands, pulling on it forcefully to remove it from the beasts hold, but no matter how much I tried to ignore it, the pain was just too much. I fell backwards, everything around me started spinning, and my hearing was muffled. The cannons had stopped after that last one at the beast was fired, or maybe I just couldn't hear them anymore. I could see a gray rim forming around my eyes as they struggled to stay open. I could feel a strong heat on the side of my face, and in my last moment of being able to function my body, I turned my head toward the area I felt the intensing heat.

It was coming from the castle. A black smoke had traveled across the field and was now rising amongst the castle. I could hear the muffle of what sounded almost like cries of terror coming from inside as the black flames traveled quicker up the castle, and the bricks began to chip off, raining down black flames of debris as the castle started to dismantle.

The graying rims around my eyes began to thicken as I felt myself drifting more and more, leaving my vision to nothing but a small dimming light in the darkness. I watched the castle, burning down in flames for as long as I could, and I even managed a very faint smile in my far-minded state. We have won. We have taken down the kingdom's castle. We have created the fall of the evil Prussian Kingdom. I did it, I accomplished something after no one believed in me. I proved to myself, that I could do anything. Even though I've caused the deaths of many people from both the Kingdom, and the village, leaving not a soul alive on the battlefield. Even though my plan didn't go completely as planned, in the end, the outcome, the main goal, the idea of it all, was accomplished. I made a plan to take down the Prussian Kingdom, and I did. And now, I may rest in peace.

.. ... **Alternate Ending **... ..

_Gilbert said._

_But he didn't tell the ending correctly. I'm guessing it was because he wasn't alive for that part. Let me tell you what really happened:_

As he said, not a soul was left alive on the battlefield. Not a body moved, and the grass was no longer green, but covered in black ash from my beastly form. By the time I had awaken, I was guessing that hours must have went by. The smoke still hovered slowly over the ground in the wind as I sat up to brush off what I could from my face and body. I was naked, until I found a tethered black cloak that very much resembled my own lying in the pile of powdered flesh. I aired it out only once and slipped it on, walking over the blood and bodies as if it were nothing but a pebble in my way, staying only a second longer to stare at the paled face of the dead former king in all his "glory." I couldn't help but laugh at my joke.

Everything was burned, everything was destroyed, but who could care about all that, when the wind felt so good on their cheeks? I arrived at the box with nothing but my body and my cloak. I was feeling sneaky, so I decided to give the box a few light taps before opening it, hoping to maybe stir up some false determination in the kid, or maybe even a scare. Both ideas sounded fun.

I could feel the hesitation through the box, as I hovered closely over the lid, awaiting its opening. I watched as a pair of eyes lit up from the small crack of the lid, and I stared down into the eyes with a clever grin that quickly led to a show of teeth. The lid attempted to close again, but the boy inside knew it was too late for that, I've already seen him. I lifted up the top from over his head, revealing his small body all folded up together in that cramped little box. He was hugging on his knees and his face was almost as dirty as mine without even have been in the battlefield. He stared up to me with these large, frightened eyes. I smiled, he looked just like his mother in the eyes. As a matter of fact, in this moment, he looked just like his mother did when she was this close to me before I killed her. It's funny how family works, isn't it. Its truly is a small world.

"Your father is dead," I said after our little staring contest. He remained silent, just continuing to stare up at me with these frightened eyes that appeared to have a hint of sadness to them. I noticed a tear fall from his left eye, and then from his right one in a seconds delay, though his facial expression stayed put. I guess I couldn't blame his silence, I did kill his mother after all. And technically his father, too. Or, maybe he was just shy.

"This is life, young Gillian. You're just getting use to it. Stuff like this, it happens all the time. Why? Well, because it's an unfair world we live in, kid. If you aren't a king, or a wealthy man or woman, if you do not look like everyone else, if you are not of the norm, well, you can't simply live a good life. You can't simply life a normal life. Society, hates you. They hate you, Gillian. They hated me. They hated your father. You know why? Because they don't want to see people like us around. They don't want us to exist. We are a threat to society, why? Because society is afraid of us. They are afraid of what they do not know. When they see a kid wanting to prove to everyone that he can do something out of the_ norm_, he is considered mentally ill. Which, maybe I am. Maybe I wasn't before, but society made me believe it. Huh? They kicked me out of existence and made me believe that I was some kind of_ lunatic_... I'm just fine. Fine... But they _hated_ me, because I was different. And your father. They hated your father because they thought he was a demon. People didn't have much information about albino children. They didn't understand what was wrong with him. People were afraid of him. There was nothing wrong with him at all, just a simple coloration fault during the creation process, but what did they know? People were scared of him. No one wanted to go near him, not even his own parents. Your father, was a freak. Then he had you. And you know what that makes you? Just like him. You're albino, with your mother's eyes. It's even more strange than your father's situation. Albino's only have red eyes, and the occasional blue. Yours are violet. People are going to be more scared of you than they were of your father. You know why? Because they are afraid. Afraid of something they don't understand." I stared into Gillian's eyes a bit longer, my breathing a bit faster after the slight emotion I felt during my speech. He did not say anything, but by the shift in his expression and position, I could tell that he had taken in every last word. I simply smiled a not too friendly, but quite welcoming smile to the young boy in front of me, steadily lifting out my hand in front of him, awaiting his grasp.

"Come now, Gillian. Take my hand, and together, we can create our own kingdom. A kingdom full of deviants and freaks, like us. One were being of the norm, is completely out of the norm. Take my hand, Gillian, and you'll never feel alone again." Gillian's eyes never left mine, as their hold filled with unsure trust. I'm the man that killed his parents, the man that killed off the remaining people in the battle, the man that could potentially kill him. But even so, after moments hesitation, he took my hand.

* * *

_**And that is the TRUE story of the Fall of the Prussian Empire, the one in your textbooks. No just kidding lol, but it would be cool if it was! Kinda not really... SORRY it took so long for me to put this chapter up! It's just that no one reviewed the last chapter, so I didn't have motivation to write the next one, not out of ignorance, just because if no one reviews, I feel like they didn't like the last chapter, so I wasn't motivated to write a new one. :( So SORRY AGAIN! By the way, I have nothing against the Prussians or what once was Prussia or anything, it's only an evil place in MY story. Also I think albino's are beautiful, nothing against them either, all part of the story. Keep in mind that Arthur is a disturbed man in this, but not 2P! Okay kind of 2P... But that wasn't my intention. It's just an AU, that's why. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Twas fun co-oping with you, let me know what you thought about the story ! Thank you for your time, I appreciate it dearly !**_


	21. Update

**Quick Update**

* * *

_I've been thinking about a sequel lately, but I wish to grow my audience on this story first. Please share this with your Hetalia PruAus loving friends, I would highly appreciate it. If I get some good feedback, I just might make a sequel, because I have some ideas up my sleeve. Thank you so much,_

**~ VintageHeartss ~**


End file.
